Katniss Reads Fanfiction
by Gizzygirl
Summary: Katniss and Peeta read Fanfiction, and Gale finds a new obsession. Characters are OOC, some a lot some a little. If you have an idea for the story, tell me!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am really bored right now and I have no clue what I am about to write. So... here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! (Neither does Madge) ... OR MY LITTLE PONY! Or... YouTube. I don't even have an account on YouTube.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<br>**I trudged to my next class having no clue what to expect. It was the class I dreaded most... Panem Studies. You see, it isn't a very set subject and we do something different each time so you couldn't just remember what you learned the previous year and just not study. No... they wanted us to do WORK. As if I didn't do enough by taking care of my family.

When I got there, the PS teacher (Mr. Daffodil) was just telling the class that our district had just been sent computers by the Capitol. Wait a second... COMPUTERS? AWESOME! I have wanted to use those ever since Mr. Daffodil had shown us his laptop that the school had given him. We had studied what they were supposed to be last week and they actually seemed pretty interesting.

"You will be assigned a partner and you will both search the internet. The purpose of this assignment will be explained later," Mr Daffodil said.

Right on cue Smoke, our districts resident idiot raised his hand,"What is the internet?"

Mr Daffodil's eyebrows furrowed, "I believe I explained that last week Mr. Smoke."

"Oh," Smoke sunk low into his seat. "Can I use the bathroom?" The class burst out laughing because he had asked the same thing in our last class. The kid lived in the bathroom or something.

"Okay then Smoke. But you will have to do the assignment on your own," Mr. Daffodil began to assign partners.

I turned around and looked at Gale. We both hoped that we would be partners. But knowing our teacher, that was unlikely.

"...Gale is with Madge and Peeta is with Katniss."

I sighed and went to the computer that Peeta was already sitting at. I hardly knew Peeta and I wasn't the type that went around making friends every day. That was Prims job.

"Hey," he said looking away.

"Um..." I responded. It's not my fault that I don't warm up to people instantly!

"Uhh..." Peeta said, clearly trying to stall. "Madge wrote a book about us being in the Hunger Games."

"Really?" I was surprised. I never knew that Madge was good at writing!

That was about the end of our conversation for the next little while. Peeta opened up the internet and googled fan. I think that he was trying to find instructions to fix a fan because his family's fan broke and they really needed that for the upcoming summer months. He scrolled down the page until he reached something that said 'Unleash Your Imagination - '. He looked at me and I knew what he was trying to ask. I shrugged and he clicked on it. The first thing that came up was a screen with some boxes. The first box said Browse Fanfiction and showed some options such as books. He clicked on it, probably trying to find Madge's book.

"What do you think this website is about?" I asked him, unable to handle the silence.

"I think my older brother told me about it once, it is a website where people write stories about their favourite books," he answered.

"Why in Panem would they do that?" I questioned, "the book has already been written, they can't change it!"

Peeta just rolled his eyes in amusement and looked back at the screen as if the answer was obvious. But still, the answer eluded me.

He clicked on a button that said popularity and the names of the books became sorted from most to least popular. Among the most popular was The Hunger Games. That must have been Madge's book, who else would title their book The Hunger Games? He clicked on it and the first thing that stood out to me was that a lot of the stories were about Peeta and I. I looked to see what genre one of them was and groaned. Romance? ROMANCE? Today was the first time I have ever talked to him. ROMANCE? Luckily, Peeta didn't click on that one and instead clicked on one labeled SYOT. What did that stand for anyway? We read it and it turned out to be a story where the readers submit their own tribute to the games and read about them fighting to the death. Who would send a tribute to potential death? I felt sorry for the tributes that were being submitted into the games. In the second chapter the author apologized for not using some tributes. I bet you that the tributes who weren't accepted are throwing a party somewhere...

"Okay class, time is up. See you tomorrow!" Daffodil dismissed us. I wanted tomorrow to come as slowly as possible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the hallway on our way to math class everyone chatted about what they did on the computers.

"I found a Finnick Odair fan club and became a member!" Delly said to every girl she could find, which included me.

"Gale and I found a website called YouTube. Best. Class. Ever!" Madge squealed.

I looked at Gale, "What did you do on YouTube?"

"Well, we found this awesome show called My Little Pony and watched episode after episode..." he stared off into the distance dreaming of ponies.

"You do realize that it's a show for little girls, right?" I asked him.

"It is? Wow, I couldn't tell..." he gazed off again.

"Gale, Prim used to watch that show when she was little," I stifled a laugh, this was too funny to bear! My Little Pony was pink and little girly. Prim did like them a bit, but Prim was Prim so she had an excuse.

I wondered what had gone wrong with the human race.

* * *

><p><strong>No, I do not like My Little Pony in case you were wondering. The chapters will get better but for now review.<strong>

**Even if it is just a smiley face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and favourited! Just to let you know I don't have too many ideas for this story so suggest anything and there is a high possibility that I will include it in the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN CLUB PENGUIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I arrived at home hoping for some sanity with Prim. When I arrived I saw her grinning at me.

"Hey Katniss, can we get a computer?" she asked me with her big blue eyes.

"You used the computers, didn't you," I rolled my eyes. I only wanted to get the horrible memory of people writing stories- no wait they call them fanfics- about Peeta and I. Grr... Don't think about it Katniss, don't think about it. But then, what is there to think about? Gale and his new pony obsession? I shook my head to get the image out of my mind.

"Yep! Rory and I found this awesome website called clu-" Prim began but I cut her off.

"Wait... You were with RORY?" I am now positive that the human race is doomed.

"Well, we didn't exactly get to choose our partners!" Prim defended herself.

I sighed, "Fine, go on."

"Well, we found this awesome website called Club Penguin where you get to create your own penguin and explore the island. I was thinking that maybe we could get a computer and I could play it at home as well." Prim begged me.

"Do you have any idea how much those things cost?"

"No, but I'm guessing a lot... Never mind..."

I grabbed my game bag and put on my hunting boots. After fixing my braid, I was right out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunting is normally fun. Gale and I chat while taking our mind off the misery at home by shooting at animals. Not today though. Gale was too busy trying to tell me about My Little Pony.

"... and then they used the Elements of Harmony to defeat Night Mare Moon! Isn't that just awesome? Pinkie Pie is my favourite because she is sooo bubbly. I think you are most like Rainbow Dash becau-"

"You're comparing me to a PONY?"

"Not a pony! A pegasus!"

"What difference does it make if it has wings?"

"Huge difference. With wings it can fly"

"So?

"So it can fly. Don't you get it?"

"Fine."

I marched out of the woods and into the town to trade my game. I would normally go to the Hob but I can't stand Gale with all his pony talk any more. When I reached the Mayors house to trade for strawberries I saw Madge at the door. I remembered that Madge was the one who wrote the book in the first place which led to all this trouble.

Trying to act casual, I asked Madge the question that had been bugging me, "I heard that you wrote a book. What inspired you?"

Madge's face turned pale and she slammed the door in my face. That was not like Madge at all. As I walked to the bakery Delly jumped in front of me.

"Guess what Katniss? Apparently Mr. Daffodil is going to make us email accounts and give us each our own laptop! Now I can finally talk to Finnick! It has always been a dream of mine to see him. I am going to ask Madge if she can get me a train ticket to the Capitol so I can see his next performance!" Delly babbled.

"Finnick performs?" I asked her, puzzled.

"Yeah, he shows off his trident and at the end of the show he lets you take pictures with him!" she squealed at the thought and ran off.

I entered the bakery having no clue what was going on around me when I noticed that Peeta was the one selling the bread today. Just my luck.

"Hey Katniss, heard the news?" he asked me.

"About Finnick performing? Yes I did," I answered him, not meeting his eyes.

"No. I heard that there is going to be a theme park built in the Capitol where all the victors perform shows and you can visit them and take pictures with them. Each victor has its own area of the park dedicated to them."

"So the victors will need to spend the rest of their lives there?"

"No, most of the time they'll have people dress up as the victors. Do you think I'll make a good Finnick?" I laughed, but something about this felt weird. How did he get this information? I traded for bread and walked out the doors of the bakery. It's not like we'll ever get to go there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gales Diary**

Dear Diary,

I have decided to begin keeping this diary to keep track of my wonderful Brony life.

I'm guessing you have never heard of a Brony before. A Brony is a guy who loves My Little Pony. Girls who love My Little Pony are called Pegasisters. I'm hoping that Katniss will become a Pegasister some day. It would help everyone to know about that little bit of magic left in our world.

I just got an idea! What if I found the land of Equastria (not sure if I spelled that right) and get one of the ponies there to convince Katniss that they are real. That is a perfect plan that must be carried out as soon as I figure out how.

~Gale Hawthorne, D12's most awesome Brony!

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Worth continuing? Review please!<strong>

**Once again, smiley faces are okay too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Love the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

**I don't own the lyrics to any of the My Little Pony songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<br>**I stood outside my door waiting for Gale to show up so we could head to school. I hoped he would just get over his My Little Pony obsession. Prim had already left with Rory, and I was stuck here waiting for and dreading Gale. He arrived and skipped his way over-yes I do mean skipped- and it was then that I noticed that he had a new backpack. It had ponies on the back...

Great. Just great.

He also had a hat that had 'Pinkie Pie For The Win' written on it and a shirt that said 'Brony For Life'. Did Gale just develop some kind of mental problem?

"Hey Katniss!" he called out, "see the pegasus on the front of my shirt? That's Rainbow Dash, the pony I think you are most like."

"You think I'm like a rainbow covered PONY?" I shrieked. What did I have in common with that... pony...

"Yeah?" his voice went up as if he was asking a question, "It's a good thing, Rainbow Dash is awesome! Well, not as awesome as Pinkie Pie."

"Fine," I grumbled. The sooner we got to school, the better.

_"My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

_Isn't the world a magical place_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

_Something something something something..."_ Gale sang.

"Shut UP!" I shouted angrily, "Don't sing that song anymore!"

"Okay..." Gale was only quiet for the next few seconds then...

"_Pinkie Pie, you gotta learn to face your fears!" _

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I screamed in his face.

"Okay!" Gale looked perplexed.

Thankfully, he had run out of songs to sing since he was silent for the rest of the walk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Today you will each get your own laptop and create an email account on /District12," Mr. Daffodil instructed, "If you have been paying attention in class you will have no trouble. Once you have an account you can email anyone you like."

Delly looked extremely happy and I immediately knew who she was going to email. Finnick Odair.

I looked at the laptop now on my desk and made myself an account. Once I was done I emailed Peeta.

* * *

><p>To: pitabread<p>

From: girlonfire

Subject: gale likes my little pony?

hey peeta!

guess what? gale is obsessed with ponies now. who knows why...

i have no clue what else to write...

bye!

katniss

* * *

><p>After a while, I checked my inbox to see that I had three new emails. One was from Delly, telling me about the email she sent to Finnick. The second was from Gale, telling me to meet him after school for a surprise. The third was from Peeta. I read it about three times when I noticed that we still had lots of time left.<p>

* * *

><p>To: girlonfire<p>

From: pitabread

Subject: RE: gale likes my little pony?

Hey there Katniss,

Wow, Gale is obsessed with ponies? Didn't see that one coming...

Anyway, have you ever learned about using capital letters? Our English teacher would kill you if she saw that email you just sent.

Bye,

Peeta

* * *

><p>"Class, class!" Mr. Daffodil tried to get our attention, "Now get back with your partner and go on the same website you were on yesterday!"<p>

I walked over to the website Peeta and I were on yesterday and went onto Fanfiction. I noticed that one of those SYOT's were on the front page and clicked it.

"Do you want to submit a tribute?" Peeta asked me.

"No," I said, "I think that if we don't submit a tribute the tribute we didn't submit would throw a party or something."

Peeta laughed, "You do realize that these are not real tributes, right?" When he saw the look on my face he laughed again and moved on to the district one reapings. I was disgusted at both the tributes, who were actually excited for the Games and volunteered. I guess I am kind of like an anti-career of some sort. I just can't stand them.

"Time is up!" shouted Mr. Daffodil.

I was dreading my time with Gale. He probably going to try to convince me that rainbows and ponies were cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Delly's Email<strong>

To: FinnickOdair

From: iheartfinnick

Subject: Hey hottie!

Hey there Finnick!

No, I am not another crazy fangirl. I am your BIGGEST crazy fangirl.

I was wondering if you would mind coming to District Twelve and visit me. Don't worry, I'll cook you up a fabulous dinner. Wondering where you can stay? Stay at my house! Everyone will be sooooo happy to see you. But me especially! :):):):):):):):):)!

Love,

Delly

* * *

><p><strong>Gales Diary<strong>

Dear Diary,

Guess what? I'm going to take Katniss with me to the magical land of ponies and introduce her to Rainbow Dash!

They'll be fast friends, I'm sure of that.

~Gale

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys think I should ask the author of Peeta Mellark Facebook Stalker if I can include her story in my fanfic for Katniss and Peeta to read?<strong>

**Review please, smiley faces welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? I'm allowed to use Peeta Mellark Facebook Stalker! But you are going to have to wait until chapter five to see them read it.**

**Don't worry, I try to update every day. =D**

**I do not own Care Bears... but I did like them back when I was like... five.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gale POV<strong>

Yes! Finally I have convinced Katniss to go with me to the magical land of ponies! Well, I haven't exactly told her where we are going, but I know that she will love it when we get there. Because everyone, I mean EVERYONE loves ponies. Wait a second, you don't love ponies? What? HOW DO YOU NOT LOVE MY LITTLE PONY? COME HERE SO I CAN SHOOT YOU WITH MY BOW AND ARROW!

Anyways, I am sure that Katniss will see sense when she meets Rainbow Dash. I haven't really found the magical land of ponies yet, but I am sure that I will. And with Katniss by my side, nothing can stop us.

Pinkie Pie, here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I headed towards Gale feeling kind of scared actually. I had no clue what he was up to, and it definitely not hunting. He never tells me to meet him after school when he just wanted to hunt. I saw that he was wearing the same Brony t-shirt and I had a sinking feeling that this was not going to turn out well. We headed to the forest and Gale looked excited about something...

This was going to take a turn for the worse. I just knew it.

Eventually we reached a small meadow with sparkling flowers in it. I think I had an idea what he was looking for...

"Yay! We found Ponyville! Brohoof!" Gale squealed like a little girl.

"Uh..." I said like the intelligent person I am.

"Come on, lets find Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"They don't exist"

Gale gasped, "Of course they exist! Wait until I tell them that you said they don't exist!"

"Fine. Go ahead"

"RAINBOW DASH! PINKIE PIE! FLUTTERSHY! RARITY! TWILIGHT SPARKLE! APPLEJACK!"

"You do realize that you're wasting your voice..."

"NO I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are"

"COME ON GUYS! PROVE THAT YOU ARE REAL! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"Bye Gale"

"No, wait please Katniss, Katniss... KATNISS COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I GET RAINBOW DASH TO CHASE AFTER YOU!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I got home I saw that Prim was selling lemonade outside our door.

"Hey Prim! Can I have some lemonade?" I asked her.

"Please pay 25 cents," she responded like a robot.

"Uh... Prim? I'm your sister and why are you charging people for lemonade?"

"I am trying to save up money to buy a membership card for Club Penguin!"

"Do you really need that?"

"YES I DO! CLUB PENGUIN IS MY LIFE NOW! Just like how Rory LOVES Care Bears!"

"Is stupidity catching or something? Cause if it is I am pretty sure that he caught it from Gale..."

"Hey! Does that mean I am stupid too?"

"Well... You ARE smart enough to set up a lemonade stand..."

"Thanks! Now can I please have those 25 cents?"

"Oh come on!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I scrounged the house for a spare nickel when I got an idea. Instead of giving her a nickel, I'll let her use my laptop!

Pure genius! Don't deny it...

* * *

><p><strong>Gales Diary<strong>

Dear Diary,

For whatever reason the ponies did not respond to my frantic calls.

Maybe they don't understand English.

I should make a human-to-pony translator...

~Gale

P.S. Gimme a Brohoof man!

* * *

><p>To: iheartfinnick<p>

From: FinnickOdair

Subject: RE:Hey hottie!

Um.. Delly is it?

Will you please stop creeping me?

Like, seriously?

Finnick

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there guys! Two chapters in one day! Awesome!<strong>

**I'll update again tomorrow. Please review.**

**Or I'll tell Gale that you hate My Little Pony.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I might not manage to update tomorrow, but if I don't I'll update twice on Saturday.**

**I DO NOT OWN PEETA MELLARK FACEBOOK STALKER... OR HAYMITCH BABYSITS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<br>**I avoided Gale on the walk to school in the morning because I could not stand being near him any longer. Besides, if I was right and stupidity was catching then I really do think that it is best to avoid him. I had Panem Studies first thing that morning which probably meant that I was going to read some more fanfiction. I was never going to read an SYOT again, it just sickened me for some strange reason. When I got to school I realized that I had forgotten to check the time before I left so for all I knew I could be late. I remembered the principal threatening me with detention if I was ever late again and I began to panic. When I reached the schoolyard I saw that nobody was there.

What a nice start to this lovely day...

I panicked and ran inside the school. I shoved my belongings into my locker and thought about how lucky Prim was to have a day off of school. I went into my Panem Studies class panting.

"Sorry that I'm late Mr. Daffodil!" I blurted.

Mr. Daffodil looked up from his desk, confused, "What do you mean late? School doesn't start in an hour."

I felt my face go red as I backed out the door and went back to my locker. Before I opened my locker to retrieve my belongings, I slammed my head against my locker. I was right. Stupidity was catching. I think I just caught it right now... What I didn't know was that I fell asleep right there, and when I woke up Peeta was shaking me.

"Come on Katniss! We're going to be late," he panicked.

I panicked all over again and ran into the classroom. Luckily, we were just on time and got in before they played the national anthem. We stood in silence as we listened to it. I only knew some of the words, like:_ And now that the Dark Days are gone, we watch the Hunger Games each year..._

After the anthem, everyone sat down. That was until we heard the next announcement. I had never known that Gale was on the announcement team...

"Please remain standing for the pony anthem," Gale said.

Everyone in the class looked at each other like _is he serious?_ But we all stood when Mr. Daffodil motioned for us to.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Isn't the world a magical place?_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony..._

I should really buy earplugs sometime soon...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eventually Peeta and I got to the computer we had been using every day and got onto Fanfiction. And then I saw it. Haymitch Babysits.

"Think we should read that?" I asked Peeta.

"Well, I don't really want to read about a drunk dude babysitting... Wait a second, what is that?" he asked.

I looked at what he was pointing to and nearly burst out laughing. Peeta Mellark Facebook Stalker.

"Lets read that!" I said.

Peeta paled slightly, "No, I don't want to... NO KATNISS, DON'T CLICK ON THAT!"

It was too late for him. I had already clicked on it and burst out laughing. This was probably the best story ever! Peeta was stalking me on Facebook and wanted to break up me and Gale. Not very likely that Gale and I will get together, especially now that he loved ponies... When I got to a part where Peeta trapped Gale in his closet I turned around to him.

"Peeta..." I said in a low voice.

Peeta looked like a deer in headlights, "What did I do?"

"This," I slapped him, "is for trapping Gale in your closet."

"Ow!" he yelped, "I didn't actually do that Katniss, isn't he here right now?"

"Well, what if that is actually you dressed up as Gale," I pointed out.

Peeta smiled, "Then how would I be here?"

I paused before saying, "Well, you could just be Delly dressed up as you."

"What? Who said my name?" Delly called from the other side of the classroom.

Peeta and I couldn't take it and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Delly's Email<strong>

To: FinnickOdair

From: iheartfinnick

Subject: RE: Hey hottie!

Hi Finnick! =D

Aw, it's too bad you feel that way... Well, eventually you will get used to the fact that we are meant to be.

I heard about some kind of Victor Land in the Capitol where people can visit their favourite Victors. Are you going to have a section of the park dedicated to you? What days are you actually going to be there? When I arrive we can go to a cute little restaurant and eat dinner together. Don't worry, eventually you will realize that I am the one for you.

Your biggest crazy fangirl,

Delly

* * *

><p><strong>Gales Diary<strong>

Dear Diary,

Katniss avoided me today... *cries*

Anyways, I just caught wind about a Brony convention in the Capitol. Word is that Princess Celestia will be there along with Pinkie Pie. I need to go there and ask why they didn't show up when I called them...

Could it be possible that Ponyville is far from District Twelve?

No Gale think positive, My Little Pony is all about positivity... Is that even a word?

I hope so cause its awesome!

~Gale, the best Brony ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! Another chapter!<strong>

**Lots of people did not review last chapter. This chapter is your last chance to review before I tell Gale that you don't like My Little Pony. If you reviewed last chapter, then review again to make sure that I don't tell that to Gale.**

**Even smiley faces are fine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! If this chapter seems short then that is because I didn't have much time to work on this...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gale POV<br>**The Brony convention in the Capitol is tomorrow! I went into town to see if I could trade anyone my train ticket to District Four for a ticket to the Brony convention. When I went into the town and started asking everyone if they wanted to trade, they all gave me funny looks. I think it is because of the offer I am giving for a train ticket to District Four. Who would want to go there? Plus, who would give me their ticket to a Brony convention. Everyone wants to go to that, and tickets are hard to come by...

Just when I felt that there was no hope left, I saw Delly rush by.

"Hey, Delly," I called out, "Do you happen to have a ticket to the Brony convention?"

She paused, looking kind of curious, "Why?"

"I really want to go there and I'll give anyone who can give me a ticket to the convention my train ticket to District Four," I replied.

Delly's face lit up, "Gimme one second please!"

After about a minute of waiting, Delly came rushing back and shoved the ticket into my hand. Then she grabbed my train ticket to District Four and rushed to her house. She looked excited and so was I. I ran home and searched my closet for a 'Team Pinkie Pie' t-shirt. When I saw my mother I told her where I was headed.

"Hey Mom!

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to a Brony convention in the Capitol."

"How long are you going to be?"

"Three days."

"How am I supposed to support myself and our family on my own for three days?"

"Katniss will help. She is a good huntress, and would make an amazing pegasister!"

"Uh-huh... Well, bye then Gale."

-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I got onto the train to the Capitol I noticed that Delly was on the train with me.

"Delly, why are you on this train? It goes to the Capitol, not District Four!"

"Actually, it goes to the Capitol then continues on to District Four."

"Well then, what are you planning to do in District Four?"

"Well, I have used my laptop to track down Finnicks address. I am going to visit him and spend time in his house when I arrive. Tomorrow I am going to spend time at the beach with Finnick then eat dinner with him at a cute little restaurant I found on Panem Search Maps. On day three of my visit I'll let Finnick choose what we do then on my final day I'll take pictures with him, buy souvenirs and head home."

"Wow, looks like you got it all planned out!"

"What are you going to do?"

"When I arrive I'm going to check into the hotel the convention is being held in, then I'm going to go to the actual convention for dinner. Tomorrow all of the Brony's at the convention are going to visit Victor Land. And the last day I'll spend when any friends I met there before coming back home."

"Seems like your going to have fun!"

"You too!"

"Thanks."

"How do I look in this dress? I want to make a good impression on Finnick."

"As beautiful as Rarity the Pony."

"Thanks. Um... Could you pick up some Finnick merchandise for me when you are in Victor Land?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a few hours I finally reached my hotel room. I was so happy that I was actually here. I was going to meet Pinkie Pie in a few hours!When I opened the door I saw my roomate for the first time. Finnick Odair. The dude that Delly oh so clearly liked.

Poor Delly, now she was going to have no fun during her vacation.

Well, I might as well become friends with him and tell Delly all about him...

* * *

><p><strong>Delly's Inbox<strong>

To: iheartfinnick

From: FinnickOdair

Subject: RE: Hey hottie!

Delly, or whatever your name is,

STOP STALKING ME ALREADY!

~A VERY annoyed Finnick

* * *

><p><strong>Gales Diary<strong>

Guess what? It turns out that Finnick is a Brony too!

His favourite pony is Rarity.

Anyway, I had loads of fun at the convention today. Finnick and I became fast friends. He told me that none of the few friends he had understood the pure awesomeness of My Little Pony. I mean, look at it! Amazing characters, graphics, storyline... I could go on and on and on...

~Gale

* * *

><p><strong>If you have reviewed skip over this please!<strong>

Well then, what did I warn you?

ME: Hey there Gale!

Gale: Hi there!

ME: Loads of people hate My Little Pony. See if you can track them down by figuring out who read my story and didn't review.

Gale: All righty then, PREPARE FOR PAIN MY LITTLE PONY HATERS!

ME: All the people who reviewed love My Little Pony.

Gale: I'll give them presents then *hands out invisible cookies*

* * *

><p><strong>I mean what I say.<strong>

**Now review or have Delly stalk you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for taking forever to update, but I have an explanation at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I have mentioned. (That includes the musical Annie).**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's Diary<br>**The school is going to hold auditions for a musical! I don't know if I am going to audition, but I will enjoy watching it. The musical is called Annie and I think that Prim should audition for the lead role. The leads bubbly personality is a lot like Prim's personality so she won't have to act much. I rented a copy of the DVD (it is for free at the library) but I didn't see the whole movie yet. I only managed to watch for half an hour before there was a power shortage. I think that if I audition I'll try for one of the smaller roles, because I don't think that I have enough talent for a lead. Maybe I'll be part of a chorus...

Anyway, during Panem studies I chatted with Peeta about it. Turns out that he wants to audition for the part of Warbucks. We looked around on Fanfiction for a while and eventually we found that there was a section for Annie. I didn't really feel like reading stories about Annie before I finished watching the movie so I convinced Peeta to not read any of them. We didn't really find any interesting fanfics today which was sad...

~Katniss Everdeen

* * *

><p><strong>Delly's Email<strong>

To: FinnickOdair

From: iheartfinnick

Subject: WHERE ARE YOU?

I arrived in District Four yesterday and immediately broke into your house. Strangely though, I couldn't find you at all. I drew a few pictures of me and you with hearts surrounding us and duct taped a picture of me onto your bedroom ceiling. I only did that because I want to be the last thing you see before you go to bed. I guessed that you were probably out somewhere and decided to wait for you. I passed the time looking at pictures and videos of you on your computer so you don't need to worry about you getting bored. I woke up today and noticed that you weren't in your house, and that really worries me. If you don't reply I am going to have to tell the police to start searching for you!

Oh, and I have also read your diary and in it you say that you are in love with a girl from your district, but you don't mention the name, number or address. Can you let me know who you love because if it is not me I'll have to... dispose of them.

Anyways, just out of curiosity what district do you think I live in?

~Delly

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's Diary<strong>

Dear Diary,

Today I went to the Victor Land in the Capitol and it was AWESOME! Since Finnick is part of the herd in his section of the park they have My Little Pony toys which are AWESOME! I must have bought about ten of them but when I remembered that Delly asked me to get her something from Finnick's section I got her an Applejack pony. I am pretty sure that she will like it. I also got Katniss a poster that said 'MLP For The Win!'. I don't know which pony she liked the best which is the only reason why I didn't get her a pony... Hopefully she'll be okay with this.

Anyways, Finnick told me about this girl who had been stalking him for the past few days and how he was scared that she would try to track him down. I asked him if he wanted to come to District Twelve with me tomorrow and guess what? HE ACCEPTED! I'll finally have another member of the herd with me! Finally, someone I can talk to about MLP without them thinking that I am crazy. Finally, someone to watch the show with me! I am sooooooo happy now!

When we get to District Twelve I'll see if he will help me find Ponyville and turn Katniss into a pegasister!

~Gale, D12's best brony.

P.S. Pinkie Pie and Princess Celestia have still not shown up! I wonder what is holding them back... Could it be Night Mare Moon?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and me taking forever to update! I have an excuse though...<strong>

**My school is performing the musical we have been rehearsing (Annie) starting Monday. I am in it and I actually have 2 parts (yay!) so I have been rehearsing every day. Today is my only day off, I have 12 hours of rehearsal on the weekend... **

**Hopefully I will update again next week, if I don't then please understand.**

**Do you think that Prim should get the part of Annie in their school musical? Do you think Katniss should audition? What part do you think she should get?**

**Please review and wish me luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I had a lot of things on my mind. My schools production of Annie got a standing ovation at each performance!**

**If the auditioning process seems weird that is because this is the process my school used... My school never does anything normally...**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO ANY OF THE ANNIE SONGS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I am sooo nervous! Today is the day of the first set of auditions. This set of auditions is called the mass auditions where groups of five people go in and sing. After everyone has auditioned, the music teacher will post up a list of people who have enough talent in singing to audition for one of the leads. Everyone who is not on that list will have to audition for the smaller roles. I hope that I will be on the list of leads because I need something to fill in the extra time I have now. Our district is not nearly as poor as it used to be so I don't need to hunt as often anymore. Getting a lead would fill in all of that extra time I have nowadays.

I walked into the music room to see that Madge was in the group of five that I was in. This calmed me down a lot because I knew that Madge would not judge me harshly.

The audition began and they had us sing _Maybe_ as a group. After a little while she made us sing parts of the song alone. I was to sing first. I gulped. Madge looked at me reassuringly and I began.

_Maybe far away,_

_Or maybe real nearby,_

_He may be pouring her coffee,_

_She may be straightening his tie. (I do not own the lyrics!)_

And just like that, my turn to sing alone was done. I was so relieved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Madge POV**

Katniss was amazing! She has enough singing talent for a lead alright!

The music teacher gestured to me and I realized that it was my turn to sing.

Fudge.

_Maybe in a house,_

_All hidden by a hill,_

_She's sittin' playing piano,_

_He's sittin' paying a bill._ (I do not own the lyrics)

Everyone was staring at me in shock. Was I that bad? I knew that I should not have auditioned...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Delly POV**

Okay, so the first group of people have finished and now it is my turn to audition with my group. I have heard that Finnick is in our district, he must have been trying to find me. I'll need to track him down but first I need to show him how amazingly talented I am by getting a lead. When it is my turn to sing, I hold my head up high and begin. The song that we are supposed to sing is _Tomorrow._

_The sun will come out,_

_Tomorrow,_

_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow,_

_There'll be sun. (I do not own the lyrics)_

I know that they'll want me as a lead, maybe even Annie!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gale POV**

It is my turn to sing! Yay! Anyway, the only people I know in my group of five are Finnick (who is wearing a disguise), Delly, and myself. Time to sing!

_Just thinking about,_

_Tomorrow,_

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow,_

_Till there's none. (I do not own the lyrics)_

I know that Pinkie Pie would be proud if she could see me right now...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Finnick POV**

Now it is my turn to sing! I hope that the creepy stalker girl who keeps emailing me is not in the room... Well, I am in a disguise so she won't recognize me. I hope to make the ponies proud with my singing.

_When I'm stuck with a day,_

_That's gray,_

_And lonely,_

_I just stick out my chin,_

_And grin,_

_And say... (I do not own...)_

Hmm... I think I could have done better... The ponies must be disappointed...

"FORGIVE ME PONIES!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(One week later)

**LIST OF PEOPLE WITH POTENTIAL FOR LEADS**

Katniss Everdeen

Madge Undersee

Gale Hawthorne

Finnick Odair

Peeta Mellark

Prim Everdeen

Rory Hawthorne

Random Person

Random Person

Random Person

Random Person

Stinky Dude

Random Person

Random Person

Random Person

and many more random people...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I was nearly out of ideas and I really wanted to type up a chapter.<strong>

**Yay! Cake is ready!**

**Bye guys!**

**(In case you were wondering I was on my schools list of people with potential for leads).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! I am going to try to update two chapters today, what do you guys think?**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<br>**Wait a minute, how on earth do I have potential for a lead? I would think that they are insane but Prim and Madge are on the list, and they are amazing singers. Does this mean that I might actually be good at singing? Oh well then, I don't believe it but... Oh well. Finnick and Gale were on the list too which really surprised me. First of all, they can sing? Second, FINNICK IS IN THE DISTRICT? I guess that is why Delly was hyperventilating...

Since I am on the list I got a paper that says what rounds of auditioning I will do next. It is more of a list that I still haven't looked at. Might as well look at it now.

_#1 Decide on who you want to audition for._

Hmm... Who do I want to audition for? Probably one of the orphans, maybe Pepper...

_#2 Your audition will be on Wednesday. Prepare a song to sing and part of the script to read._

What? Wednesday is tomorrow! How am I supposed to get ready that fast...

_#3 Preparation for dance auditions will be held on Thursday. Dance auditions will be held on Friday._

To get a lead I need to dance? There goes what little chance I had...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Madge POV (Only reaction to list)**

_#1 Decide on who you want to audition for._

That's easy! I've known it since I first auditioned! Grace Farrell. She is soooo awesome and friendly! Plus, I won't have to act to much!

_#2 Your audition will be held after school on Wednesday. Prepare a song to sing and a part of the script to read._

Maybe I should sing maybe... Ha!

_#3_ _Preparation for dance auditions will be held on Thursday. Dance auditions will be held on Friday._

I knew that I shouldn't have quit dance class!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Delly POV**

I was not on the list of people with potential for leads.

I was not on the list of people with potential for leads.

I WAS NOT ON THE LIST OF PEOPLE WITH POTENTIAL FOR LEADS.

Why?

Why?

WHY?

So you see after I saw that my name was not on the list I went off to a corner and started hyperventilating. People gave me weird looks but they did not know what it felt like to have loads of talent and still not be on the list...

THE MUSIC TEACHER IS EVIL.

Don't believe me? Here is why;

Once I finished hyperventilating the music teacher told me to not worry because she was still going to give me a lead of sorts. When I heard this I was soooooo happy and I begged her to tell me what it was. Maybe I was so good that I did not need to audition a second time to get the part of Annie.

THEN THE MUSIC TEACHER TOLD ME THAT I GOT THE PART OF SANDY.

YEP. I MEAN IT. SANDY.

That is the worst part EVER!

Now the only chance I have of spending time with Finnick is if he gets the part of Annie. Even still I'll be a DOG. A DOG!

THE MUSIC TEACHER IS EVIL!

Now everyone will point and laugh at me.

Even the little kids.

Even my (evil) brother.

Did I mention that the music teacher is evil?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gale's Diary**

Guess what? Finnick and I got onto the list of AWESOMESAUCE!

But more importantly, we are going to go into the woods to search for Ponyville tomorrow after school. ISN'T THAT AWESOME?

While I am writing Finnick is packing gift bags for all of the famous ponies. I WILL make sure that Pinkie Pie gets the most gifts. But Finnick is also trying to make sure that Rarity gets the most...

I need to keep an eye on him. You never know what someone will do if they want something...

What else is there to write... Oh yeah, Delly told me that the music teacher was on an evil mission to take over the world and make it so evil that everyone hates her.

I wonder if she knows that everyone hates her already...

~Gale the best brony ever!

P.S. PONIES RULE THE WORLD!

* * *

><p><strong>To all that didn't review...<strong>

To: Whoeveryouare

From: iheartfinnick

Subject: Hey there *bats eyelashes*

Wanna get together sometime?

~Delly

P.S. I'm watching you...

**To all of you who DID review**

Me: Hey there Finnick.

Finnick: Wait a second I need to say something to all the people out there who reviewed.

Finnick (Talking to you if you reviewed): Want a sugar cube? Or how about a cookie?

* * *

><p><strong>That is why you need to review!<strong>

**Now, review or Madge will chase you with a hammer.**

**I mean it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**100 reviews? I love you guys! Thank you sooooo much! This is the best!**

**Here is my gift to you...**

**A CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>LIST OF LEAD ROLES (AND SOMEWHAT LEAD ROLES)<strong>

**Annie:** Random Person

**Sandy The Dog:** Delly Cartwright

**Mr. Warbucks:** Peeta Mellark

**Grace Farrell:** Madge Undersee

**Ms. Hannigan:** Gale Hawthorne

**Rooster Hannigan:** Finnick Odair

**Lily St. Regis:** Rory Hawthorne

**Molly: **Primrose Everdeen

**Pepper:** Katniss Everdeen

**Tessie:** Random Person

**July:** Random Person

**Kate:** Fatman Bag

**Duffy:** Stinky Dude

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

...I am in denial. I am glad that I got the part of Pepper and Pepper isn't a very big lead but still. I can't believe that I managed to get past the dancing auditions. I barely understood the choreography! Well, it is time for Panem Studies. Peeta really deserved the part of Mr. Warbucks...

Poor Delly, she's Sandy... And Gale as Ms Hannigan... And Rory as Lily St. Regis... Rory who is neither a girl or a blond has to play a dumb blond. Poor him too...

I walked over to Peeta who was sitting at the computer we normally use. Time for more Fanfiction. Yippee.

"Hey Katniss, I got a really good idea what we could do on fanfiction today!" Peeta said cheerfully. Of course he is cheerful. He got a major lead. Alongside Madge...

"Kay then lets hear it."

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset! Now lets hear this idea of yours."

"So we find a random SYOT and submit..."

"We are NOT submitting a tribute"

"... Delly"

"Delly? We're going to submit Delly? Awesome," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "She has been starting to annoy me of late..."

Peeta laughed a bit, "Doesn't she annoy everyone? Finnick especially."

"Well, lets get started then."

* * *

><p><em>Tribute name: Delly Cartwright<em>

_Age: 16_

_District: 12_

_Personality: Bubbly, annoying, Delly-like._

_Appearance: Blond, weird smashed up face, medium height, skinny._

_Strengths: Annoying people. Stalking people. Hurting people._

_Weaknesses: Is terrible at being normal. Can't even be the normal kind of weird. She has no experience with weapons. Will likely die in the bloodbath._

_Reaped or Volunteered?: Reaped, no-one would volunteer in district twelve._

_Reaction to reaping/reason why he/she volunteered: Shocked, like anyone would be._

_Bloodbather?: Most likely._

_Why should your tribute win?: I don't know, ask Delly. But you can't really decide on who wins. It just... happens._

_Anything else I forgot: Uh... I don't know if you forgot anything. Oh yeah wait, Delly is Delly.*_

_***This is not how I fill out my tribute forms.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Delly's Email<strong>

To: Finnick Odair

From: iheartfinnick

Subject: This is a long(ish) email. Please read and respond.

Hey there Finnick! So you are playing Rooster.

Guess what? I asked the music teacher if I could switch roles with Rory and she said to ask him if he wanted to switch.

RORY AGREED!:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)!

Now me and you get to be a happy couple in the play...

...AND EVENTUALLY IN REAL LIFE! :D

~Delly

P.S. I love the ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's Diary<strong>

Okay, so me and Finnick have come up with a master plan to pull off before finding Ponyville.

WE MUST MAKE PEETA ONE OF US!

Then Katniss will see how reasonable and normal it is to love MLP.

Perfect plan, isn't it?

~Gale

P.S. I'm so excited!

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't review...<strong>

**Madge (Carrying a hammer): HERE I COME!**

**If you did review...**

**Madge (Carrying brownies, because cookies are overrated): Wanna brownie?**

* * *

><p><strong>All of you that have reviewed so far have made me soooo happy! I have never gotten so many reviews or even readers.<strong>

**I would like to tell you all thank you, even if I don't respond to your review you have made me so happy!**

**Now, another thing to say;**

**Do braces hurt? Cause I might get them in May.**

**LOL. I just rhymed. Wait... there goes my cool points... Oh who cares.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! A lot of you seemed to think that I ended the story with chapter 10. Some of you also thought that Peeta was a brony already.**

**Well, you were wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gale POV<strong>

Finnick and I had our gift bags ready (for the ponies), our supplies for catching Peeta ready, and a plan to catch Peeta ready. So yeah, we were going to catch Peeta and try to make him a brony. If he refused to become a brony, we had another plan...

We would sacrifice him to the ponies.

We headed out to the town and went to the bakery. Lucky for us, Peeta was working his shift.

"Hey there Peeta!" I called out.

He looked around then noticed me, "Oh hi Gale and... Finnick?"

"We're having a hard time picking out bread to buy so could you come outside with us and help out?"

Peeta looked confused for a second, "Ummm... Sure?" It came sounding more like a question than an answer.

**Peeta POV**

I walked outside with Gale and Finnick, wondering why they would want to talk with me. I mean I hardly ever talk with them and we are not even friends!

"You see, the cheese buns have cheese and the plain buns don't" I repeated for the fifth time.

"No, seriously, what is the difference between the cheese buns and the plain buns?" Finnick asked for the sixth time.

"I give UP!" I shouted and threw my hands into the air. Soon I noticed that we were in a dark alley, "How did we end up here? Well, by guys- I've got to go."

"Oh-no-you-aren't!" Gale said with his hands on his hips. He looked like a 30 year old woman when he did that, it made me want to laugh. Then I realized that we didn't end up in this alley by mistake. I tried to make a break for it but Finnick was faster. He grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back then picked me up. He threw me into a bag that Gale was carrying and they took off.

**Finnick POV**

We ran to the forest then dropped the bag after ten minutes. Peeta came tumbling out, trying to escape, but having a hard time trying to do so with his arms tied back.

"LET ME GO!" Peeta shouted in my face.

"Oh, no. Not yet. First you need to take the pledge of the bronies," I said to him. I think I might have said it too nicely because he seemed to think it was an option.

"No."

"You don't have a choice," Gale pointed out, "If you don't become a brony we'll have to sacrifice you to them."

"Sure, sacrifice me. But only when you find them. You never will find them, they're not real."

I was offended, "Of course they are real! We'll find them then sacrifice you to them. You'll need to help us though."

"So I can get sacrificed? No."

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE SLAVE!" Gale shouted.

"I'm not a slave!"

"He's right," I said to Gale, "the ponies are against slavery. We don't want to make them mad."

Peeta sat under a tree, looking thoughtful. Did he already have a plan to find the ponies? I hoped to hear it soon!

**Delly's Diary**

Dear Diary,

I have just decided on a master plan! I will find out who Finnicl loves and capture them. Then I will dress up as them.

Hopefully, I will get a kiss from Finnick!

If that doesn't work then I'll capture Finnick and tell him that I will only let him free if he accepts the fact that we are meant to be!

~Delly

P.S. SQUIGGLY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss and Peeta's favourite Fanfics (read them, they are good!)<strong>

**Peeta Mellark Facebook Stalker by InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter**

**Summary:**Peeta's daily journal of his somewhat creepy relationship with Katniss.

**Broken Fairytale (Harry Potter fanfic) by Skittlesgirl**

**Summary:** My life is so twisted. I'll never get a happily ever after. It was never meant to be. I should've known better than to fall in love. The first installment in the Broken Fairytale Trilogy.

**Haymitch Babysits by PrimRueandMadge**

**Summary:**When Peeta and Katniss go on a last minuite trip to support gale in district two, their daughter Madge is stuck with about Haymitchs' secret love. Also Katniss' PoV. Peeta's Tracker Jacker venom acts up. :O

* * *

><p><strong>While Peeta is captured by Finnick and Gale I will be posting lists like the list above. If you want your fanfic to be on the list, please tell me in your review!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking forever to update! I meant to update yesterday but I was busy so I couldn't. I also won't be able to update tomorrow but I might on Monday. If I don't then Tuesday.<strong>

**Oh, and as a birthday present to me, could you please review? My birthday is around this point in time, I won't say the exact day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**This is going to be a short chapter, but I really wanted to update, so here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's Email<br>**

To: pitabread

From: girlonfire

Subject: where are you?

peeta, where are you? I haven't been able to find you. i asked your mom and she said that you were out with some friends. did you go on vacation or something? it has been 3 days!

~Katniss

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To: pitabread

From: D12 Music Teacher

Subject: Rehearsal

You have missed quite a few rehearsals young man! Please attend the next one or we'll have to find another Warbucks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To: pitabread

From: iheartfinnick

Subject: Finnick in D12!

Have you heard that Finnick is in our district!

He hasn't shown up to rehearsal and neither have you...

Did he ask you to help plan a surprise for me? Wow!

TELL ME WHAT IT IS. OR I WILL DISPOSE OF YOU AND HIS FAKE GIRLFRIEND HE IS USING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS

Have a nice day! ;)

~Delly

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To: pitabread

From: bronyness and pinkie pie

Subject: Bored

I am bored so I am emailing you even though you will never see it pony-hater!

~Gale

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To: pitabread

From: girlonfire

Subject: Cool fanfic

Hey, I found this cool fanfic called _The ally that I fell in love with_ by _DifferentGenres-SameStory._

You should really read it, wherever you are...

~Katniss

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's Diary<strong>

After a long search... I FOUND PONYVILLE!

Okay, so when I got there the first pony I saw was PINKIE PIE! When she saw me she screamed, but I didn't mind because that just meant that she was going to throw a party for me later on. Finnick met Rarity, who said that he was 'absolutely gorgeous' which was to be expected. Rainbow Dash let us ride her through the sky as she tried to do another sonic boom. Applejack made us lunch and Fluttershy was hiding, which was also expected. When I asked where Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia were, and they said that they will be back in a few days.

I'll wait for them to come back, and then it will be time to SACRIFICE PEETA!

~Gale, D12's most awesome brony!

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss and Peeta's favourite Fanfics<strong>

**The ally that I fell in love with** by** DifferentGenres-SameStory**

**Summary:** This isn't a new story...it's just an old one. The story of Paylor, the District 8's warrior, and how she came to hate the Capitol.

**Katniss and Peeta without Panem** by **TeamPeetaandKatniss**

**Summary:** Panem has never become. So does Katniss and Peeta become either? Find out in this story. Most of the characters are not mine they are the briliant author Suzanne Collins. Review to get the preview on the sequel! Sequel: Deserving you

**(Rated M)**

**Only One **by** pie eater 3001**

**Summary: **Submit a tribute for the 325th Hunger Games! May the odds ever be in your favor! Rated T for violence and death. *CLOSED*

**The Quarter Quell: 3rd To Be Exact **by **emilyroorose**

**Summary:** where - can win this year for the quarter quell there will be - winners. fill in the blanks read to find answers. Basically 74th games anybody who volunteered didn't. Prim and Peeta weren't picked. Katnissxgale Primxrory Clovexcato Glimmerxmarvel

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, I was dealing with a bit of writers block.<strong>

**Review or Gale and Finnick will sacrifice you to the ponies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

**If my chapters seem shorter than usual that would just be because I am trying to update more often than before (hopefully almost every day!) and writing shorter chapters makes that much easier.**

* * *

><p><strong>Delly POV<br>**I was standing outside Madges house, waiting for her to open the door. When she finally did, she looked confused.

"Delly? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh... Well..." I struggled to put what I wanted to say into words, "I want a train ticket to District Four."

Madge looked puzzled, "But Finnick is already here."

"I need to visit a friend of mine," I replied, "She lives in District Four."

"Uh... Sure. Let me check!" After roughly 5 minutes she came back with a ticket, "Tell your friend that I said hi!"

"Sure," I smiled. After the door closed I muttered under my breath, "After I trap that 'Annie Cresta' in a box!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Katniss' Email**

To: girlonfire

From: bronyness and pinkie pie

Subject: Surprise!

Hey Katniss, I got a surprise for you! Meet me in the woods tomorrow!

~Gale

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Delly POV**

Finally! I arrived at District Four after a train ride that seemed longer than last times ride. I looked at my map of the district and headed towards Annie`s house. When I reached it, she opened the door and looked happy.

"Hi there!" she had a bubbly voice that really annoyed me, "I have cookies ready in the oven!"

Cookies? That's odd, she doesn't even know me. How on earth did she know to make cookies at this very moment?

We chatted over milk and the chocolate chip cookies that Annie made. It was actually really good, I should get her to make cookies when I capture her. Oh wait, I completely forgot about capturing her! Well, I got the supplies that I'll need! I decided against using a box and decided to use a net instead because that would blend better in this district.

"Hey Annie, I got to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec." I said to her as I stood up to gather my supplies.

"Oh sure, take your time." She said then burst into laughter. Hmm... strange... Does Finnick only love strange people? Well then, I'll guess I'll act strange from now on.

I picked up the net and came back with it.

"Oh, you want to go fishing?" Annie said it like it was a question, "I love fishing! Of course, that is to be expected since I live in District Four, Wait, wha-" I threw the net over her and hauled her back to the train where I bought a ticket (using Annie's money, of course) and headed back to my district. To stop her from yelling on the train and getting me into trouble, I told her that I was taking her to where Finnick was. That shut her up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Peeta's Inbox**

To: pitabread

From: girlonfire

Subject: You must be in trouble...

Hey Peeta! (See, I DO know when to use capital letters!)

You haven't responded to any of the emails I have sent so I am guessing you must be in some sort of trouble. Gale might know where you are. I'm going to ask him when we meet in the woods tomorrow.

~Katniss

To: pitabread

From: snobbymayorsdaughter

Subject: You're lost, aren't you.

I don't know why I am bothering to send you this email, you won't receive it soon.

But it seems that you are lost. If Katniss doesn't get any info out of Gale I am asking Dad to send a squad of PeaceKeepers to look for you.

When you see this, you will be safe again and you'll realize that we were trying our hardest the whole time.

~Madge

To: pitabread

From: AnnieCresta

Subject: Hi!

I honestly have no clue who you are XD!

But I heard that you are lost and have no access to your computer...

I hope you get un-lost soon!

Oh, and Merry Easter!

~Annie Cresta, who still has no clue who you are.

To: pitabread

From: iheartfinnick

Subject: YESSS!

I just captured Annie Cresta!

Oh, someone just told me that you were lost. Why did I not notice? You should have told me that you were lost.

SHAME ON YOU!

~Delly

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected<strong> by **jennycaakes**

**Summary:**Madge and Gale form an unexpected bond when Katniss is thrown into the Hunger Games. They take comfort in each other, but what happens when Katniss gets back?

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone want their SYOT to be the one they submitted Delly to? (You'll have to actually have Delly as a tribute for it to count.) If you do, I will read and review every chapter and put it on the favourite fanfics list of every chapter (I'm not kidding. It would be hilarious to see Delly as a tribute!)<strong>

** I got a poll on my profile for which of my fanfics you like most. You can vote for up to 3.**

**I almost forgot!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW...**

**Gale: Hey there! *throws net over you and takes you to Ponyville to sacrifice you to the ponies***

**IF YOU DID REVIEW...**

**Gale: MLP stickers for all! (He ran out of cookies. Annie Cresta stole them and gave them to Delly)**

**...**

**Now review or Annie will steal YOUR cookies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! I was going to update Thursday but I didn't have any time... Seriously. After school my BFF/Science fair partner came over to work on the science fair project. After that I worked on my homework (mainly Arabic School homework) ate dinner, then went back to working on homework. By then it was late, so I had to go to bed... Well, at least I'm updating today!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<br>**I was waiting outside the woods for Gale, and I noticed that he was skipping. SKIPPING. AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD DUDE SKIPPING! What has happened to humanity?

"Katniss! You came right on time!" Gale smiled.

"For what?" I asked

He looked around excitedly, "Well... today... in a moment... Finnick and I are going to sacrifice Peeta to the ponies of Ponyville!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, stomped on his foot, pushed him, and ran into the forest. I found Ponyville after a while and bumped into Finnick. Just my luck.

"Hey there babe," **(REAL FINNICK IS BACK!)** "What can I do for _you?_"

"Just... go away. Now," I thought for a moment and realized that he could help me, "No, wait. I want to see Peeta. No, I am not going to free him, I mean why would I do that? I know that I will anyway, but I won't." I thought he would be able to figure out that I was lying, but somehow he didn't.

"Okay then, he's in the Ponyville jail."

The magical land of ponies has a _JAIL?_ Someone please tell me that I'm sleeping right now.

I entered his cell, grabbed the keys and got him out. We managed to escape before anyone noticed. Since I was really getting annoyed at Gales antics, I wrote _KATNISS HATES PONIES_ on the wall. I really hope that Gale will see that.

* * *

><p><strong>Finnicks Inbox<strong>

To: FinnickOdair

From: AnnieCresta

Subject: I ran out of cookies!

I ran out of cookies so I started stealing other peoples cookies.

Is that something I should continue?

~Annie

-.-.-.-

To: AnnieCresta

From: FinnickOdair

Subject: RE: I ran out of cookies!

Are you kidding me?

Of course you should continue stealing cookies, free cookies for all!

~Finnick

-.-.-.-.-.-

To: Finnick Odair

From: AnnieCresta

Subject: RE: I ran out of cookies

Thanks, I'll keep it up!

~Annie

-.-.-.-.-.

To: FinnickOdair

From: iheartfinnick

Subject: Are you still in denial...

...that we are perfect for each other?

~Delly

-.-.-.-.-.-

To: iheartfinnick

From: FinnickOdair

Subject: RE: Are you still in denial...

I was never in denial, we just aren't perfect for each other. When will you learn that?

~Finnick

-.-.-.-.-

To: FinnickOdair

From: Snobbymayorsdaughter

Subject: SHAME ON YOU!

You should stop being so harsh on Delly.

She literally skipped school today because she was so upset.

SHAME ON YOU!

-.-.-.-.-.-.

To: Snobbymayorsdaughter

From: FinnickOdair

Subject: RE: SHAME ON YOU!

Who the heck are you?

~Finnick

-.-.-.-.-

To: FinnickOdair

From: Snobbymayorsdaughter

Subject: RE: SHAME ON YOU!

I'm Madge, nice to meet you!

-.-.-.-.-.

To: FinnickOdair

From: bronyness and pinkie pie

Subject: MLP hater escaped

I mean it!

~GALE

* * *

><p><strong>Delly's Diary<strong>

Why does Finnick hate me? We are perfect for each other.

Well, bye. I have to go take out my anger on Annie.

Man, I hate that woman...

~Delly

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I couldn't find any good fanfics. Please someone use the idea I had last chapter about Delly.<strong>

**Oh, and something else...**

**I advertise FANFICS ONLY in the Katniss and Peeta's favourite FANFICS spot.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQUIGGLY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW...**

**Annie (talking to Delly): Do you want some more cookies? (She stole your cookies)**

**IF YOU DID REVIEW...**

**Annie (talking to you): Want some cookies? (She stole Delly's cookies)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry that I took F O R E V E R to update. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter. Oh, and in advance sorry for the short chapter. I honestly have no clue what to write.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SCRIPT OR SONGS OF ANNIE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

Finally, our first rehearsal! The music teacher told us that we weren't going to sing the exact lyrics to song 'Hard Knock Life' which we were practising today. We have already been told what to do many times but today we were going to give it a shot.

"It's the hard knock life for us," sang Annie.

"It's the hard knock life for us," the rest of the orphans agreed.

"Stead of treated," Annie sang.

"We get tricked," the rest of the orphans finished.

"Stead of kisses," Annie began.

"We get kicked! It's the hard knock life" the orphans finished.

"Got no folks to speak of so, it's the hard knock row we hoe!"

"Cotton blankets!" Annie sang.

"Stead of wool!" sang the orphans.

"Empty bellies," Annie complained.

"Stead of full! No-one cares for you a smidge when your in an orphanage, it's the hard knock life!"

Now, each of us got a turn to sing a line.

"Don't it feel like the wind is always howling?"

"Don't it seem like there's never any light?"

My turn, "Once a day don't you wanna trow the towel in?"

"It's easier than putting up a fight!"

"No ones there when your dreams at night get creepy"

'No one cares if you grow or if you shrink."

"No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy"

"From the crying you would think this place would sink! Oh!"

Now we got to sing all together again.

"Empty belly life!

Rotten smelly life!

Full of sorrow life!

No tomorrow life!"

"Santa Claus we never see" Prim sang.

"Santa Claus whats that? Whose he?

No one cares for you, a smidge, when your in an orphanage. Its the hard knock life!"

Time flew by and before I knew it we were practising the part or the song after Annie ran away. This was the part we changed the most.

"Lucky kid she's out there free! Running free in NYC! Bet she finds her folks like that! Mom and Dad right off the bat!"

"Lucky duck she got away! But were gonna have to pay! Gonna get our faces slapped! Gonna get our knuckles rapped! It's the hard knock life!"

"Yes it is!" Prim sang.

"It's the hard knock life!"

"Yes it is!"

"It's the hard knock life!"

"Yes it is!" Then I walked up to Prim and shoved her into a bucket, like I was supposed to."

"Its the hard knock life!" Prim complained.

"Yes it is." Then I walked away waving like I was supposed too.

Prims character Molly just realized that she was stuck in the bucket, "Help, somebody, help! I'm stuck, seriously! I am! Help! Please!"

"Good job everyone!" the music teacher said.

I went to get a cookie from the plate of cookies in the room when I realized that they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Okay, so could everyone PLEASE submit a tribute to or read Musciislife2727's SYOT? She has Delly in it!<strong>

**Okay, now for the reason. My friend and I were working on our science fair project so hard this week. The science fair was yesterday and we lost...**

**Now for some good news! I got into art enrichment at my school!**

**NOW...**

**If you don't review Delly will kidnap you.**

**If you do review Delly will kidnap whoever you hate most (as long as it is not me =D)**

**Bye guys! Gotta go do my homework!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I just want to let you know that I probably won't be updating again this week, as my dads cousin and his kids are coming to stay (for the week).**

**GUESS WHAT? I'm the lucky 834th reviewer of Peeta Mellark Facebook Stalker!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<br>**I walked into the Panem Studies classroom when I saw her. Annie Cresta, sitting on Finnicks lap and eating cookies.

My cookies.

"HEY!" I yelled at her, "Those are MINE! All MINE!"

Annie began to whimper, "But Finnick said that stealing cookies is okay... Well I could let you have one..."

"Katniss, Katniss, wake up!" Peeta shook me awake. So it was all a dream. I must have fell asleep in front of the plate of cookies, which still had cookies in it.

"Come on, we're going to be late for Panem Studies!" Peeta called and then walked away. How very nice of him.

In Panem studies, Peeta and I read a fanfic called The Ally That I Fell In Love With. It was actually pretty nice to read about a district four girl who hated the Capitol then got picked for the Games. I hoped she would win, but then there was the ally that she was supposed to fall in love with. That would make the Games so much harder for her. That is one of the reasons I don't want to fall in love with anyone. In case we end up going to the Games together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After school, we were supposed to practice curtain calls. They told us the order we were supposed to come up in, and gave us tips for how to stay in character even then. I was supposed to walk up with the other orphans then shove the one next to me. The one I shoved would fall on to the one next to her and so on. It was actually pretty fun.

Then, Rooster Lily and Ms. Hannigan (Finnick Delly and Gale) came up for their curtain call. They were handcuffed together and trying to walk in different directions before they bowed and everyone booed them.

Eventually it was time for Peeta and Madge's curtain call.

"So now Warbucks and Grace come for their curtain call," the director instructed, "and they are holding hands. Remember, you two are in love." Peeta looked and Madge and smiled. I felt something weird in my stomach, but I wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Delly's Inbox<strong>** and emails**

To:iheartfinnick

From: FinnickOdair

Subject: GO AWAY!

Why are you stalking me? This isn't even just on my email anymore! I can actually see you waiting outside Gales house with cookies.

Wait, you have cookies? Never mind, I'll just take the cookies and run.

~Finnick Odair

To: FinnickOdair

From:iheartfinnick

Subject: RE: GO AWAY!

I have plenty of cookies! Meet me at my house and I'll give you some more!

~Delly

To:iheartfinnick

From: Finnick Odair

Subject: RE: GO AWAY!

Okay, I'll be there tomorrow at 7pm.

~Finnick

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND SUBMIT TRIBUTES TO: Musicislife2727's SYOT!<strong>

**IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW...**

**Have fun in Delly's closet!**

**IF YOU DID REVIEW...**

**Congrats! Your worst enemy has been kidnapped by Delly**

**Whoever is the 236 reviewer will get to choose a plot twist! (I got this idea from ) Don't put your idea in the review, I'll send you a PM and you can just tell me your idea then. You will also have Katniss and Peeta read the fanfic of your choice (yes, it can be yours) and you will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile as well!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Sorry that I didn't review, but my cousins were over for a week. They just left a few hours ago, so here's your chapter! Oh, and , =D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gales Diary<strong>

Today was the WORST DAY EVER! It all started when Finnick and I went into the woods to spend the weekend in Ponyville.

We were walking around Ponyville, greeting all of the ponies (we are friends with all of them) when we heard that Princess Celestia was electing someone as Supreme Leader of Ponyville so that she could resign. She said that the position would go to a non-pony because she had a dream that an amazing non-pony would be the best leader Ponyville ever had. Finnick volunteered and his first order was to bring Peeta before him. The ponies did so, and that is where things began to go downhill.

"Peeta Mellark" Finnick said, "How does it feel to be a pony hater now?"

"Actually, it feels pretty good." Peeta replied with a smirk on his face.

"Liar! See Princess, Peeta is the worst among us." Finnick pointed to Peeta and frowned._ Yeah Finnick! Keep it up!_ I thought to myself.

"But can't only the best among us come to Ponyville?" Peeta asked. _What is he up to now...?_

Finnick beamed, "Yes"

"And can't only the best of us be the Supreme Leader of Ponyville?" Peeta continued. _Wait, where is he going with this..._

Finnick looked confused, "Yes..."

"Then I should be the Supreme Leader of Ponyville! You brought me here, which means I am the best, and since I am the best I should be the Supreme Leader." Peeta finished. The ponies looked at each other trying to figure out what it meant.

"Liar! Send him to the dungeon!" Finnick ordered.

The ponies didn't budge.

"I said, SEND HIM TO THE DUNGEON!" Finnick was getting angry now.

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "You know, Peeta does have a point."

"Finnick is being mean by trying to send Peeta to the dungeon." Pinkie Pie chimed in._ No! Not Pinkie Pie on his side too!_

"It's dark and dirty down there, which Peeta doesn't deserve!" Rarity said.

"Peeta should be the Supreme Leader of Ponyville then," Princess Celestia said. I lost it at that moment. Peeta wasn't even a brony! Why did Princess Celestia forget that important point!

"YES!" Peeta punched the air.

"NOOO!" Finnick wailed as the ponies lifted him off the chair and placed Peeta off the chair.

"Now," Peeta said, "Finnick and Gale, BOW DOWN TO ME"

Finnick bowed down reluctantly but I just stood there.

"GALE!" Peeta shouted, "BOW DOWN TO ME!"

"NO!" I shouted than spat at him.

"SEND GALE TO THE DUNGEON!"

"No, no... never mind!" I bowed down to him, I was not going to the dungeon. But they took me there anyway. Well, at least bowing down a bit late was good enough for them to give me a flash light and let me bring my diary...

So here I am now, in the dungeon with no food or water. I wonder how I'll get out of here. I know that there is a ladder with a giant neon sign next to it saying THIS WAY OUT but that can't possibly be the way out... And I know that there is a buffet table filled with food, but that can't possibly be food. And I know that there is a giant water tank with cups of water next to it but that can't possibly be water. And I know that there are signs next to all of that saying FOR GALE but they are definitely not for me. There must be another Gale in here even though I am the only thing in here.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I am going to write the next chapter when I get 30 reviews for this chapter. So if you want an update soon, review for once. If you need more motivation then...<strong>

**REVIEW OR PEETA WILL SEND YOU TO THE DUNGEON!**

**Anyway, congrats to for being the lucky reviewer. This chapter was part of her idea. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update today!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys! You made me feel so much better! Except for one person (not you Redwolfie. You are probably my favourite reviewer. Someone else... Gr...)**

**I'm sooooo happy today! I GOT AN A+ ON MY SCIENCE PROJECT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<br>**I walked into the Panem Studies classroom where I found that we were supposed to go straight to the computers. Yay. More Fanfiction...

As usual, Peeta was sitting at the computer, ready to start. Only he already started and was searching through fanfics. I plopped down on the chair next to him and looked at the screen.

"Hey, what's that fanfic?" I asked pointing to the screen.

Peeta looked at it, "It's a romance fanfic... for you and Gale!"

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

"Hey, I think I know why you pointed at it." Peeta paused, "You want to read it!"

I was shocked, "Why would I ever want to read that?"

Peeta thought for a second, "Because Gale is your boyfriend!"

"NO HE ISN'T!" I shouted at him.

"Ms. Everdeen..." the teacher warned.

Peeta jumped up from his desk, "GALE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND! GALE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"NO HE ISN'T! WHY WOULD I DATE A GUY THAT LOVES MY LITTLE PONY?" I screamed at him.

"Ms. Everdeen..." the teacher warned again.

"BECAUSE YOU LOOOOOOOOOOVE HIM!"

"Mr. Mellark..."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Ms. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark. You will serve detention after school today."

* * *

><p><strong>Gales Diary<strong>

DAY 2 OF MY CAPTURE...

I still haven't found a way out but I found a sharp rock and used it to kill a rat in here. I also found a dirty water puddle but it will have to do even though there is plenty of clean water. I think that I'll survive.

LATER...

I am so mad that they didn't provide any food for me. I'm not asking for a buffet, I just want something small!

LATER...

They sent a pony (Derpy Hooves, I believe) to check on me. She laughed when she saw me and asked me why I hadn't escaped, or at least had some food or water. I told her that there is no water so there is no way that I could escape and that there is no food or water. She laughed and said that there is. You see, this is why Derpy is known as the stupidest of all the ponies. She sees things that are not there.

* * *

><p><strong>Delly's Diary<strong>

I feel so bad for Peeta, he got detention! He was planning on bringing Katniss to Ponyville to make her his queen! Or did he just say that to make me shut up? His exact words were "You and Finnick will get married the day that I take Katniss to Ponyville to be my queen" He obviously meant today because my original plan was to marry Finnick today. But he ended up with the stomach flu for some mysterious reason... At least I get more time to prepare!

I'm bored. I should go kick Annie.

Okay, I just came back from kicking Annie, only I didn't get to the kicking part. Why? SHE GAVE ME COOKIES =D

I LOVE my role as Lily St. Regis in Annie! There is this part where I have to sing offkey in Easy Street which was pretty hard, as I am such an amazing singer!

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AT DELLY'S 'EASY STREET' REHEARSAL FROM FINNICKS POV<strong>

"Okay, so Delly you need to sing off-key at this point which should be rather easy" the music teacher said.

"Okay, I'll try," Delly said, "EASY STREET! EASY STREET!"

She was actually singing on key right now! I guess that Delly just has zero talent and just can't tell the difference...

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short but I hope that it's good!<strong>

**IF YOU REVIEWED...**

**Peeta resigned and elected you as the Supreme Leader of Ponyville!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW...**

**Have fun in the dungeon!**

**IF YOU FLAMED THIS FANFIC...**

**Finnick and Gale are leading an army of Bronies to hunt you down.**

**NOW REVIEW OR DERPY HOOVES WILL LAUGH AT YOU!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! I was going to update earlier but the computer deleted ALL of my work! :(...**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

After school I walked to the office for my detention. This was the first time I had ever gotten a detention so I had no clue how this would go. When I arrived Peeta was already sitting in one of the office chairs with the PS teacher looming over him. The teacher noticed me and led us to his classroom. Once we arrived he began to speak.

"I am not one for giving pointless detentions, so I have decided that I will give you an assignment based on the website you are researching." he stopped to look at us, "Now tell me, what website did you choose?"

I don't know why, but I didn't really want to tell him. It felt like Fanfiction was my own little secret world. And Peeta's, of course.

"Fanfiction-dot-net, Mr." Peeta somehow managed to choke out.

The teacher smiled, "I was hoping that you would say that. Fanfiction is one of my favourite sites!"

"So, what is our assignment?" I asked.

"You need to create an account on Fanfiction. You will tell me the username and password so that I can monitor you." he paused to take a breath, "You need to read and review fanfics, then eventually write one yourself."

Write a fanfic? I didn't like the idea... Reviewing them would be easier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Delly's Diary**

Today I have decided to lure Finnick to my house, using Annie of course.

Here is the plan, step by step:

1. Tell Annie to go find Finnick and bring him to my house. I'll give her a walkie talkie so that she can tell me how close they are. While she is doing this, I'll buy myself a dress! (Using Annie's money of course.)

2. Go steal some cookies for Finnick! (Sugar cube flavoured!)

3. Offer Finnick some cookies!

4. Buy a unicorn!

5. Trap Annie in my closet!

6. Ride the unicorn to the land of ice cream and spaghetti!

7. Live happily ever after!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gales Diary**

I have decided something very important. When I get out of this dungeon, I am going to propose to Pinkie Pie!

It's not her fault that Peeta sent me to the dungeon.

I mean, I know that she was clapping and cheering and shouting "I HATE YOU GALE!" but of course she still loves me!

Now I'll have to find a ring that will actually fit on her...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Katniss and Peeta's review to Letters.**

KATNISS: Very well thought out... Um... It's a nice story. I would have liked it if it was longer though... (I suck at reviewing, don't I...)

PEETA: As Katniss said, very well thought out. What I have to say though, I don't think that it is likely that Katniss could write a letter. OW! Katniss, what was that for?

KATNISS: Don't insult me Peeta!

PEETA: I'm sorry, but was it really necessary to punch me?

KATNISS: Yes, it is.

PEETA: :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Which fanfic should Katniss and Peeta review next?<strong>

**IF YOU REVIEWED...**

**Finnick has asked you out on a date!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW...**

**Derpy Hooves is laughing at you.**

**NOW REVIEW OR GET PUNCHED BY KATNISS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! This is going to be a really short chapter. I'm sorry but I am sooooooooooooo tired today. (I just came back home from my schools dance.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss and Peeta's review to Haymitch Babysits<br>**

Katniss: This is actually pretty good! Umm... uhh... (sorry I suck at reviews)

Peeta: How on earth did you decide that HAYMITCH out of all people should babysit. (Yes you do Katniss)

Katniss: HEY!

Peeta: ;)

Katniss: :(

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss and Peeta's review to The ally that I fell in love with<strong>

Katniss: Really good! I love how Paylor hates the Capitol!

Peeta: This is an amazing fanfic.

Katniss & Peeta: NOW UPDATE ALREADY!

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss and Peeta's review to Katniss and Peeta without Panem<strong>

Peeta: You are a talented writer. I like how-

Katniss: ME AND PEETA TOGETHER? EWWWW! (No offense Peeta) THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!

Peeta: Are you sure Katniss, maybe it will...

Katniss: *punches Peeta*

Peeta: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! What was that for?

* * *

><p><strong>Gales Diary<strong>

Okay, so today Pinkie Pie came to visit me. YAY!

Sadly, things didn't go as planned...

Before she came I weaved 10 rat tails together to make a ring for her. I also made her a crown out of dead flowers. Or were they weeds... Never mind, back to the story.

So when she came I proposed to her like a planned, BUT SHE SAID NO!

So of course I said, "But I made you a 10 carat ring without the ca!"

And she said, "I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU GALE! I WANT TO MARRY FINNICK!" and she threw the ring and crown at me.

I cried for the rest of the day.

IT'S JUST SO SAD!

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss and Peeta's review to Peeta Mellark Facebook Stalker<strong>

Katniss: THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER READ! PEETA IS A STALKER? PURE GENIUS!

Peeta: Actually, I didn't find it very funny. I found it rather disrespect-

Katniss: I WAS LAUGHING FOR 10 MINUTES STRAIGHT AFTER READING THIS! YOU ARE AWESOME!

Peeta: I disagree.

Katniss: *laughs*

Peeta: *slaps Katniss*

Katniss: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Peeta: ;)

* * *

><p><strong>IF YOU REVIEWED...<strong>

**Katniss gave you a hi five! (I was going to make her hug you but she refused)**

**IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW**

**Katniss: *punches you***

**NOW REVIEW OR GET SLAPPED BY PEETA!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I have been really busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I walked to Peeta's house with my laptop, ready to begin writing a fanfic. When I got there, Peeta opened the door.

"Come in," he said and smiled. The Mellarks house was really nice compared to those in the Seam. I began to feel jealous, but who could blame me? The only house that looked nicer was the Undersee's.

"So, what kind of fanfic should we write?" I asked.

"I was thinking of writing an SYOT, it seems fairly easy." Peeta said.

"Why would we write about sending tributes to the Games? It's barbaric!" I pointed out.

"Well, you have to remember that they aren't really going to the games. Plus, no matter what we'll have to write about the games," Peeta said.

"Good point," I gave up.

"PEETA! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Mrs. Mellark shouted.

"NOTHING MOM!" Peeta shouted back. It was too late, Mrs. Mellark was coming downstairs.

"Oh, Peeta! You finally brought a girl home!" Mrs. Mellark gushed. Is she bipolar or something...

"She's just a friend from school. We're working on a project..." Peeta blushed. I think I was blushing too. This is just so embarrassing!

"Well, I'll make some cookies for you and your girlfriend dear," Mrs. Mellark said.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Fine then. Your friend"

"That's better"

Mrs. Mellark left and Peeta turned to me.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Um.. It's okay. Does she know that I'm from the Seam?" I asked.

"Somehow she hasn't figured it out. Don't tell her or she'll kick you out." Peeta said, "Now lets get started"

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss and Peeta's SYOT<strong>

Hi there! Fill out the tribute form and lets get started!

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_District:_

_History/ family:_

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

Mrs. Mellark came back with the cookies. They were delicious! I had never had a cookie before!

"So, honey, whats your name?" Mrs. Mellark asked me.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I replied.

Mrs. Mellarks face darkened, "Not that Everdeen Seam scum! OUT! OUT OF THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOT! NO ONE FROM THE SEAM TALKS TO MY PEETA!"

She beat me out of the house using a broom. I didn't even get to bring my laptop. But I knew one thing for sure.

Mrs. Mellark was definitely bipolar.

* * *

><p><strong>Delly's Diary<strong>

Ughh! My plan didn't work! But Finnick did slap me, which means...

HE TOUCHED ME! =D

Now I think I will annoy him so much that he slaps me on a daily basis!

YAYS!

* * *

><p><strong>Gales Diary<strong>

Since Pinkie Pie so rudely said no when I proposed, I have come up with a plan.

I'm going to date Rainbow Dash to make Pinkie Pie jealous!

Now if only I could find the way out...

*looks at exit*

No, that can't be it...

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss and Peeta's review to the final chapter of Peeta Mellark Facebook stalker.<strong>

Peeta: YES YOU FINALLY ENDED IT!

Katniss: NOOOOOOOOOOO! IT's OVER! NO MORE STALKER PEETA!

Peeta: Isn't that a good thing?

Katniss: No, I used this to make Prim happy when she gets hungry!

Peeta: Well then find another fanfic.

Katniss: None of them are like this one.

Peeta: Exactly. Why would someone make a fanfic like that?

Katniss: Because they are awesome?

Peeta: -_-

Katniss: Hey, why don't we write a fanfic like this instead of an SYOT?

Peeta: -_-

Katniss: Never mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so now you guys can submit tributes to Katniss and Peeta's SYOT. The crazier the better.<strong>

**IF YOU REVIEWED...**

**Peeta hugged you!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW...**

**Peeta slapped you!**

**NOW REVIEW SO FINNICK WILL HUG YOU!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for taking FOREVER to update. I have just been really busy. Plus, it is hard to sort through all the tributes that you guys sent. So today I am going to put a list of the tributes that got in as well as some of the story. Sorry to all of the tributes that didn't make it in, I got sent about 50 so I had to look for the very best.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**Boy: Torrent Bereau**

**Girl: Sparkalicious Rainbow-Fairy-Glitter-Unicorn **(I love the name!)

**District 2**

**Boy: Peehead Smellark** (I actually like Peeta. I just included Peehead to annoy Peeta.)

**Girl: Tinkerbell Casey**

**District 3**

**Boy: Melvin Bryan** (This tribute is AWESOME!)

**Girl: Amiee Hartling**

**District 4**

**Boy: Reserved**

**Girl: Princess Prettiful**

**District 5**

**Boy: Billy Bob Joe Donut John Mary the Third **(Again, love the name!)

**Girl: Imagian Toctop Usand Bluechicken **(And again LOVE THE NAME!)

**District 6**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Mary Sue**

**District 7**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Aliesha Run**

**District 8:**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Katy Tate**

**District 9:**

**Boy: Urban Streets**

**Girl:**

**District 10:**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Aqua Ravenheart** (This is one of my favourite tributes)

**District 11**

**Boy: Hawk Riley**

**Girl: Lululillyla Calleronuu **(I love saying that name!)

**District 12:**

**Boy: Pita Melvark **(Again, I want to annoy Peeta)

**Girl: Lily Lunatic**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is it so far for the tributes. You guys need to send me more guys! Seriously! Now lets go see what Katniss is up to.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's Diary<strong>

Today was probably the strangest day ever. It all started when I saw Annie Cresta.

She was in a boiling vat of applesauce (Delly pushed her in) and when I found her I took her to my mom. It didn't take long for Annie to heal. Probably only half an hour. So we went to the park with Prim to play on the swings. It was there that we saw it.

It was a giant, floating inflated bag that was flying over the rooftops. There were the words FAT MAN BAG written on it.

"It's a bird!" Prim shouted.

"No, it's obviously a plane!" Annie yelled.

"IT'S A FAT MAN BAG!" I said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

You see, a fat man bag is a sign of good luck here. It means that things will be strange, but everything will turn out okay.

At least I hope so...

~Katniss

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I would like to use this chapter to apologize back to Ari who apologized about the review. The reserved spot is for Ari. (S)he didn't ask for the reserved spot, I just decided to give it as a reward for having the guts to apologize.<strong>

**IF YOU REVIEWED...**

**Finnick hugged you!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW...**

**Finnick hates you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I'll explain more at the bottom.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, MLP, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I went over to Peeta's house to begin work on our SYOT. I didn't really like the idea of doing it yet, but our teacher said we had to write a fanfic, and this was the easiest to write.

I was in front of Peeta's door.

Knock knock knock

"Peeta!"

Knock knock knock

"Peeta!"

Knock knock knock.

"Peeta!"

"Hey Katniss," Peeta said when he opened the door.

"Hello" I said.

"I found a pretty cool fanfic, I thought that we could read it today," he said.

Another fanfic?

"Whats it called?" I asked.

"Forever Everdeen."

Hey, who gave the author permission to use my name? Well, I guess that there were a lot more fanfics under my name...

We sat down and Peeta searched it up. The main point of the story was that a bunch of random people including Peeta and I were in a house together. We had to try and survive while we were slowly voted off. Reviewers could send 'survival gear' to help their favourites. It even had Gale loving My Little Pony in it! How did the author know that it was true...

**Katniss and Peeta's review to Forever Everdeen**

KATNISS: This is amazing!

PEETA: Yeah, Katniss loves me!

KATNISS: Take that back before I slap you Peeta!

PEETA: Okay, okay... I take back what I said *whispers* Not!

KATNISS: ... Okay then.

PEETA: How many gifts can we send?

KATNISS: I want to send Peeta a box with one of those boxing gloves inside it to punch him in the face!

PEETA: Thank you Katniss...

KATNISS: Your welcome!

PEETA: I'll send Katniss... um... I'll send her...

KATNISS: So your not very good at coming up with evil gifts, huh?

PEETA: I'll send myself some ice. You know, to help my face injury that I'm going to get... *looks at Katniss*

KATNISS: *evil smile*

**Delly's Diary**

I have just come up with a master plan to earn Finnicks love! I'm going to email him and invite him to the District restaurant. Then, I am going to trap him in a burlap sack and take him to my closet. They only way that I will let him out is if he says that he loves me!

Now, I know that this isn't foolproof, because what about Annie? What am I going to do with her?

Glad that you asked.

I have bought a hovercraft ticket to District Two. I'm going to drop her off there. I know that this isn't her home district, which will make it harder for Finnick to find her. And how am I going to stop her from being suspicious when she gets there? Well you see. there is a theme park in District Two with mini replicas of all the Districts that you can walk around in. The goal for that is for their children to get used to the Districts so that they can one day become Peacekeepers. They have people playing different roles, so I can just tell them that she is the new Annie. The best part is that I looked it up and they are actually looking for a new Annie at the park. The old one quit because she had a hard time acting mad.

~Delly

**Finnicks Inbox**

To: FinnickOdair

From: iheartfinnick

Subject: Meet me...

Meet me at the District restaurant for the best time of your life!

xoxo

Delly

**Gales Diary**

Today is the day of my first date with Rainbow Dash. We decided to hold the date at Pinkie Pies house to make her jealous. Rainbow Dash wants Pinkie Pie to fall in love with me so that she can have Finnick all to herself. I puposely forgot to tell her about Annie and Delly.

I am so excited! I just know that this is going to turn out so well!

~Gale

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first of all I apologize to the author of the story that I forgot to put in here.<strong>

**Now on to why I haven't updated in a long time...**

**I have an Arabic exam next week that I need to study for, my mom is using the computer often because she is in university again, when my mom is on the computer my brother is on the laptop, when my brother is on the computer the laptop is out of battery, I suck at typing on ipods, my second cousin came to visit, I have multiple tests and projects, the school track and field meet is soon, I have a severe case of writers block and I am lazy.**

**Also something else, I AM ONLY WRITING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF KATNISS AND PEETA'S SYOT. After that I will say which tributes died and what the cause was, but nothing more.**

**NOW REVIEW OR KATNISS AND PEETA WILL FLAME YOUR FANFIC!**

**Did anyone get the Big Bang reference?**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am once again so sorry that I didn't update in a long time. I was training for my school track and field meet (which was today). Guess what? I GOT 3RD IN 100m!**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's Diary <strong>

Dear Diary,

Our neighbors got a swimming pool (LUCKY!). I highly doubt that I will get to swim in it which I will explain about now.

We have an apple tree in our backyard and it always drops leaves in our neighbors pool. Our neighbors asked us to cut it down and replace it with the tiniest tree possible in the middle of our backyard instead of the edge. They even offered to pay for the price of the new tree. My family refused because our tree was perfectly healthy so there was no point in cutting the whole tree down.

The solution that our neighbors came up with was to cut off the branches that went over the fence and into their backyard.

Now here is where it begins to get funny...

The very next day, the branches of the tree had grown back over into their backyard. Actually, those branches grew further than before! *Trollface* OUR TREE IS A TROLL!

Now our neighbors are moving... I guess they just can't stand Trollface the Tree!

~Peeta

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss and Peeta's SYOT<strong>

**60 seconds**

Torrent flipped his hair hoping that it would magically transport him back to his home district. When it didn't work he flipped it again. And again. And again...

20 JUSTIN BEIBER HAIR FLIPS LATER...

"UGH YOU STUPID HAIR! TRANSPORT ME BACK HOME ALREADY!"

**58 seconds**

Sparkalicious-Rainbow-Fairy-Glitter-Unicorn batted her eyelashes at the boy who was flipping his hair like Justin Beiber. Or was it Justin Beaver? She couldn't remember, but who really cared if she remembered things or not because well, she was PERFECT. Everyone loved her no matter what.

**56 seconds**

Peehead was crying so hard because they took off his Elmo bib before he went into the arena. They said that it couldn't be his token because he could hit someone with it. They didn't see that as a problem until he pointed it out to his stylist, who later had a huge talk with him about how to keep his mouth shut. Peehead already knew how to open and close his mouth, only idiots didn't know how to do that!

**54 seconds**

Tinkerbell was so happy. She could feel the happiness of the place all around her as a warm breeze blew. She was so glad tha- Ooh, look! SQUIRREL!

It was then that a major change in personality took place. She felt the urge to kill someone, and not when the gong went off.

She wanted to kill immediately.

Tinkerbell took off towards one of the weaker tributes. The mines around her plate didn't go off as she ran by, they were too awed by her beauty. Unfortunately for Tinkerbell, the mines around the plate of the tribute she was running towards were blind, so they couldn't see her beauty and stop to let her by. Instead, they exploded, exploding her with it.

**52 seconds**

Melvin knew that he couldn't stand a chance in the day, so his plan was to go hide somewhere then come back in the night as King Koopa so that he could take all of the Careers supplies.

KING KOOPA FOR THE WIN!

**50 seconds**

Uh-oh. Aimee felt like she would die if she didn't start talking RIGHT NOW!

"Oh, hello everyone! How are you doing? Sorry, stupid question we are in the HUNGER GAMES after all, right?"

"YEAH!" shoutes the tributes.

"We are all going to do our very best, and remember this is just a game. If you don't win it is okay. No need to cry, no need to feel bad, you tried your best and that is what counts!"

There, that felt better.

**48 seconds (Ari hasn't submitted a tribute so I'll just make one using his/her name)**

This was it. Ari had trained all his life for this one moment. It seemed like he was the only sane tribute this year though. Or at least he hadn't met any other sane tributes...

**46 seconds**

This was it. Princess had practiced a cheer for this one moment for weeks. Now it was time to finally perform...

"Not District 1, not 2, not 3, we're 4,

We're gonna win, not lose, not tie the score,

We're at the top, not the bottom, not in between,

C'mon District Four lets hear you scream!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

**44 seconds**

Billy Bob stroked her beard as she prepared herself for the Games. She could hear the girl from District Four screaming her head off from the other side of the Cornucopia!

She hoped that the ponies would help her in the Games...

**42 seconds**

Imagian wondered when the other tributes would figure out that he was actually an alien with superhuman powers. Wait a minute, he felt another spazz attack coming on...

"GAAAAAAAAH! WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? AN ALIEN, THAT IS WHO I AM!"

**40 seconds**

Gary Stew was so happy that he was a perfect man from a perfect District. Oh, how he loved that word. Perfect. It just sounded so good! Perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect!

**38 seconds**

Mary spotted giant bloodthirsty unicorn mutts about 50 meters away from her. The Games were not going to be fun... Well, hopefully she would find some butterfly's that could play the ukulele so she could pass the time faster!

**36 seconds**

WHY NOW?

Ruddly's mind had chosen to replay the moment that he had earned his nickname 'Splits' in his mind. But one question remained.

WHY NOW OUT OF ALL THE TIMES? WHY DID THE PONIES ALLOW THIS!

**34 seconds**

Aliesha was so nervous. Of course, everyone would be nervous for something as big as this!

**32 seconds**

Katy Tate had no plan. Literally, she had no plan. But judging by the insanity of the other tributes, she wouldn't need one!

**30 seconds**

Urban checked out all of the hot ladies around him. This year had a whole bunch of them! Of course, it would be hard to get around the purple eyes...

**25 seconds**

Aqua's sore eyebrow was bugging her more then ever before. She hated the fact that she wasn't a full Mary-Sue. All of the other Sue's would laugh at her every day for having a sore eyebrow, which was her ONLY FLAW! Grrrr...

**20 seconds**

Hawk was glad that he wasn't the nice type. Being that kind of person was hard in the Hunger Games...

**15 seconds**

Lululillyla was so glad that she spent most of her time outdoors. That would likely give her a huge advantage in the Games.

**10 seconds**

Pita was soooo sad that he was at the Games. He oh-so badly wanted to return to the love of his life.

Dogniss Everdeen.

Oh, how perfect could a girl get...

**5 seconds**

Lily was so happy! It was such a beautiful day, la la la la laaaaaaaaaaah!

No, wait. It wasn't a beautiful day at all. It was time for the Games to begin at any second. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Well, she could just win and then she'll be rich! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**4 seconds**

**3 seconds**

**2 seconds**

**1 second**

**Let the Insanity Games... Sorry... Let the Hunger Games begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I think that that was my longest chapter yet! Anyway, in case you guys are wondering, Trollface the Tree is real. It is the tree in my backyard! The story behind it is real as well. I burst out laughing when that happened. Fatman Bag is real too! Who knows, maybe you will see it some day...<strong>

**IF YOU REVIEWED...**

**Katniss and Peeta put your fanfic on their favourites list!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW...**

**Katniss: Your fanfic sucks!**

**Peeta: Yeah, it is the worst!**

**NOW REVIEW OR TROLLFACE THE TREE WILL TERRORIZE YOUR BACKYARD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! I have nothing to say other than a) READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM, and b) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' Diary<strong>

Ugh! I HATE more than half of the tributes in Peeta and I's SYOT. They are just too perfect and a little stuck up. The only part I enjoy about writing this SYOT is that I get to write about their deaths. Not so perfect anymore, huh?

Anyways, today Peeta and I looked through a whole lot of fanfics. THEY ARE AWESOME! Well, some of them at least...

I wonder what Gale is up to now...

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's Diary<strong>

I AM SOOOOO MAD!

Peeta has just banished me from Ponyville! Why banish me, why not just put me back in the prison. At least then I would be able to reach Pinkie Pie! She laughed in my face as I left. Since I told my mom that I would be on vacation for 3 weeks (it has only been 2) I decided to spend this last week at Katniss' house. Sadly, things did not go according to plan...

When I asked Katniss if I could stay the week she literally kicked me out of the house. I had to stay at... wait for it... DELLY'S HOUSE!

She had recently moved to Peeta's old neighbours house. The good news is that they have a pool in their backyard. The bad news is that Peeta's tree keeps dropping leaves in their pool. One day I felt that I couldn't take it any longer and climbed over the fence to give that tree a piece of my mind.

"Guess what you tree! I want to go swimming!"

"So go swimming." the tree said.

"No, I want to go swimming in the pool that you drop leaves into!" I said raising my voice slightly.

"Problem?" the tree asked.

"YES! Can't you see?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"No, I can't see. I'm a tree, remember?" the tree said.

"UGH!" I shouted.

"Trololololol!" the tree sang.

It was then that I noticed that there was a sign next to that tree which read 'Trollface The Tree, Do Not Pet Or Feed'.

Bye!

~Gale

P.S. Oooh! I just saw a Fat Man Bag! YAAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

After Gale left I sat down feeling relieved. Five minutes later, there was someone at the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted and ran to the door, "Hello?" I said when I opened the door. It wasn't anyone that I knew, it was two big, bulky guys, and two girls. One of the girls was really pretty and the other had knifes in her pockets. "Who are you?' I asked them.

"I am Cato," the bulkiest of the two guys said, "This is Marvel," he said pointing to the other guy, "she is Glimmer," he pointed to the pretty one, "and that is Clove" Cato pointed to the girl with knifes in her pockets.

"Um... hello. I'm Katniss," I said, "Why are you here?"

"We just read a book called 'The Hunger Games' that has all of us in it. In the book we compete in the hunger games. You kill me, Marvel, and Glimmer. You also would have killed Clove if someone else didn't" Cato said.

"Oh, um... that is interesting. But why are you here?" I asked.

"We are here to ask you to help us train. We want to volunteer as tributes, and who is better to ask for training than a victor." Glimmer said.

"You do realize that it was a book you read, right? I didn't actually win the Games..." I trailed off, forgeting what else I was going to say.

They burst out laughing.

"We trolled you!" Marvel said, "Trololololol!"

"We're just here because want to meet Finnick. We're not actually planning to volunteer. We just want to meet a victor. A real one." Clove said.

Oh, phew. I had no clue how to train Careers. I was glad that they just wanted to meet Finnick.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! I have no clue how I should continue this fanfic so I would like you to vote on a poll that I will set up on my profile soon.<strong>

**If you don't have an account then just say what you want in your review.**

**IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW...**

**Look at your backyard. It is covered in leaves thanks to none other than... TROLLFACE THE TREE!**

**IF YOU REVIEWED...**

**All trees with personalities similar to Trollface The Tree's personality have become better trees that help, not hurt.**

**NOW REVIEW SO THE CAREERS (Cato ect.) WILL EMAIL YOU!**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**~Gizzygirl**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Sorry that I didn't update for a while, I could only update today because fanfiction deleted my SYOT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I couldn't believe that Fanfiction deleted Peeta and I's SYOT. What was wrong with it? Were we that bad at writing? But oh well, life went on and sadly, so did school.

"Today we are conducting an experiment!" The science teacher said. That perked up my attention quite a bit. "I will put you into pairs an give you an ice cube. You will measure the mass of the ice cube and then hold it in your hand for a minute. After the minute you will measure the mass again, and so on until the ice cube has melted. You need to record all of the data to figure out the rate at which the ice cube was melting."

What a boring and pointless experiment.

The science teacher paired me up with Madge and gave me an ice cube. Since I didn't feel like recording anything, I offered to be the person who held the ice cube. One minute later, I gave the ice cube back to Madge and she measured the mass. The strangest thing had happened, it had grown by TWO GRAMS! How is that possible?

"Hmmm..." the science teacher said, "Are you sure you measured it correctly? Well, just work with another pair"

We ended up working with Peeta and one of his friends. When we told them what happened, Peeta burst out laughing.

"Katniss has a cold soul! Katniss has a cold soul!"

He was going to regret this.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Ponyville...<strong>

Rainbow Dash walked up to the selected meeting point. One of the burlier ponies was acting as a bouncer but let her in. She was on the list of VIPs (Very Important Ponies).

Princess Celestia welcomed them all and showed them a Powerpoint presentation she had put together using Gales old laptop. The first few pictures showed Ponyville before they forced a camera crew to film My Little Pony. They were all helpless, weak ponies with nowhere to go. The next few pictures showed Ponyvilles peak when they were filming My Little Pony. The world was colourful and free of evil. The pictures showed ponies frolicking in the sun and chasing butterflies. All was peaceful and happy...

Then came the first Dark Days. They discovered a settlement near Ponyville called District 13. The people of District 13 were pure evil, they didn't like ponies, butterflies, or fun! Well, they did like fun but their definition of fun was making nuclear bombs. When the people of District 13 discovered Ponyville, they decided to destroy it and expand their district. The next few pictures were pictures of ponies forming armies and learning to fight back and protect themselves. Then came the Great Siege of Ponyville. The people of District 13 had them trapped, and ponies were panicking. They got a group together to figure out a way to save the ponies. The final decision was to send a letter to the Districts superiors, the Capitol. The letter said that District 13 had proposed a deal. The district could destroy the Capitol or play dead. The Capitol didn't realize that this letter was from the ponies and decided that they would help District 13 play dead by bombing them. The ponies were happy and threw a party as the skies over District 13 rained down bombs.

The next few pictures showed how happy the ponies were without other people near them. Once again, they were chasing butterflies and having fun. Then Gales face filled the screen.

"This is the face of someone who loves us so much he may be the one to destroy us," Princess Celestia said. The picture changed into one of District Twelve. "This is where he lives. I am sorry to tell you, but we must repeat the Dark Days to return to peace and happiness. Except this time, we will siege District Twelve."

The ponies cheered. They would repeat the Dark Days, but this time it was only for peace not war. While this might not make sense to lowly humans, it made sense to the ponies.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

"Peetaaaaa! Where are you?" I shouted. We needed to come up with ideas for a new fanfic, but he was still hiding from me. Was he really that scared of me? I'm not that scary... Right?

Peeta suddenly showed up, his face red and he was panting hard.

"The... ponies kicked me out... of Ponyville..." he said.

"What were you doing in Ponyville?" I asked. Please don't be a brony, please don't be a brony...

"It's... a long story... but I'm not... a brony..." he assured me, "the ponies... are going to attack... tomorrow..."

What?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Once again, sorry about the wait. Don't blame me, blame my teachers and... well okay you can blame me because it is my fault that I wrote an SYOT in the first place.<strong>

**Just so you know, the story about the ice cube is real.**

**~Gizzygirl**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry that it took a while to update, my mom needs the computer most of the time nowadays...**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

"You're kidding, right? How could the ponies be attacking?" I asked Peeta.

"I'm sorry, but they are going to attack tomorrow. We need to do something about it!" Peeta pointed out.

I thought for a second, "I did see some people from Career districts a few days ago. Maybe we could ask them."

* * *

><p>After around an hour of searching we found Clove and Marvel. We couldn't find Cato or Glimmer but better half the Careers then none.<p>

"I'm sorry Marvel, I just find you kind of... weird. Why don't you ask Glimmer, she likes you!" Clove said.

Marvel turned and noticed me standing there, " Oh hi. Katniss right? What are you doing here?"

"I live in this district." I pointed out, "Anyway we are here to tell you that there will be a..." I stopped. How do you expect me to say that the ponies are invading with a straight face?

Peeta decided to continue what I said, "There will be an invasion of ponies tomorrow and we need you to help us fight".

"Say that again?" Clove said. Peeta started to say it again but she cut him off, "Not literally! Anyway, how on earth do you expect us to believe you?"

Peeta paused, "Well... How about this, if you see ponies invading then you will fight to help us?"

Clove snorted, "Sure. And before you ask, we'll tell Cato and Glimmer about that too." I could tell by the tone in her voice that she didn't plan on that.

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer's Diary<strong>

dear diaryyy,

clovee told mee about a guyyy like named peeta. like i think shee was telllling mee about like something hee said, like it might like havee to do with poniess but like i think that theyyy aree perfect for each otherrrrr! likee cato and like iiiii!

ugh... like i like hatee like it when mah english teacher triess to talk to mee about proper grammer. what even like iss that? whatever, when shee sayss that like i end up allll likee ttyl!

omg like i like nearlyyy forgot about cato and iiiii! like hee keepss telllling mee "go awayyy, like i likee clove" but like i know that like it like iss just like him trying to sayyy that like i am the prettiest girl that like hee like has ever seen and like ever willll see. who caress that clovee like iss smart like if like i am beautiful? like not mee!

i just found out that district twelvee onlyyy got like internets recently. like i feel so bad for them, like if theyyy like had like internets beforee theyyy could allll bee likee meeeeee! like i mean, who doesn't want to bee likee me?

i think that marvel likess mee cuze like hee keepss talking to clovee who like iss mah bff. like i dk whyyy like hee would do that, but guyss aree strangee so who knows. oncee like i like havee the perfect boyfriend like i'llll just set clovee up with onee of like hiss friends. after allll, clovee like needss allll the like help shee can get.

~glimmerrr

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

For some weird reason, the Careers invited me and Peeta over. I seriously don't know why but the second I get there I know that things are going to go downhill.

"Hey Katniss, have you ever heard of Fanfiction?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"Well, we decided to see how many fanfics there are for all of the couples!" Glimmer said.

"First things first, lets actually eat dinner then get start this, okay?" Clove asked, clearly trying to avoid this.

"Fine," Glimmer pouted.

Over dinner I found out that Clove is rather intelligent and can be dangerous really easily, Cato is hot headed, arrogant and cocky, Marvel is a troll, and Glimmer can only be described as Glimmer. She makes the stereotype of dumb blond look true...

"Can we like, please start with the fanfiction couple thing?" She begged.

"Fine..." Clove looked like she thought she was going to regret this.

"Let's start with me and other people!" Cato said.

Marvel searched, "Okay, there are 174 fanfics of you and Katniss"

"Ew!" Cato said, clearly repulsed.

"There are 4 about Cato and me"

"What are people thinking?" Cato asked, confused.

"There are 41 about Cato and Peeta"

"What the heck?" Cato looked like he was going to throw the laptop out the window.

"There are 78 about Cato and Glimmer"

"Yay!" Glimmer looked like she was going to throw herself at Cato.

"And last but not least there are 713 fanfics about Cato and Clove"

"Yes!" Cato looked happy while Clove was beginning to back away slowly.

"Cloves turn!" Marvel said then began to search, "There are 7 about Clove and Peeta"

"Can we please stop this?" Clove begged.

"Just one more," Marvel said, "Aw, come on! There are only 13 fanfics about me and Clove. Okay then, Katniss' turn!"

I decided to leave right then.

* * *

><p>The ponies led their troops up to the forest around District Twelve. This is where they would be camping, and tomorrow they would begin the invasion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, I wrote Glimmers diary entry normally then I ran it through a translator. Though my grammer may not be 100% perfect, it still would kill my brain cells to write like that.<strong>

**About the whole fanfiction couples thing, I had to do that. I couldn't resist it.**

**Please leave a review or Clove will attack you with her knives!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I have been really busy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' Diary<strong>

Okay, so the past few days have been crazy but the war with the ponies is finally over. No lives were lost, the only thing that died was Gales love for My Little Pony.

It started when Cato came running to my house and pounded on the door.

"You were right! The ponies are attacking and now they have Clove held captive! Help me! Help Clove! Please!"

Wow, he must really like Clove if he is begging to save her.

"Fine, I'll help. But you have to promise to protect Prim with your life." I said.

"Deal," Cato agreed, "where is she"

I didn't bother giving him an answer, I just took off to find Clove. After half an hour of searching, I found Clove tied up two metres above a fire. The ponies were roasting marshmallows in the fire and making s'mores. I had to think fast to decide what to do, so I barged in and scared off the ponies. Then I put out the fire and untied Clove.

"You didn't need to help me.." Clove said as we jogged back to the town.

Once we arrived, everyone was in a panic. The ponies were attacking innocent citizens, but when they saw Clove, the strangest thing happened. They backed off.

"The fire goddess is back!" One of the ponies shouted. The ponies proceeded to bow down to her. "Give us a command, we will follow"

Clove smirked, "Leave this place and never come back."

They started to leave then one of the ponies was smart enough to realize that Clove was not a fire goddess.

"Wait a second, the fire goddess is supposed to love war! Why would she stop us from fighting?" Clove froze and the smirk disappeared. "We must find the Water goddess now, and kill this girl who somehow defeated the fire goddess and took her place!" They went charging after Clove.

Now, I know that Clove is a Career, but I still can't blame her from running away and not showing up for the next few days.

"Prim! Prim! We must find Prim the water goddess!" the ponies shouted. Oh no. They were not going to get to Prim. I wouldn't let them.

For the rest of the day, life was like a blur. I didn't think, and I didn't remember. The next day however, was a different story. The Careers, Peeta and I were going to hide Prim.

"We can't hide her in a basement Glimmer!" Marvel insisted, "they'll find her quick, and then they'll kill Clove!"

"But we can't hide her in an attic, that is stupid as well!" Glimmer pointed out.

"I still think that we should hide her in the woods..." Clove said.

"No," I said, "She is terrified of the woods. We need to find some place that the ponies wouldn't think to look and she wouldn't get scared and come running back"

"But if we put her in the woods I can keep her there! She wouldn't come running back," Cato said.

"You don't know her, I do" I said, "Even if she doesn't come running back, she would be terrified"

"Better terrified than dead," Cato said.

"I have an idea!" Peeta said, "We can keep her in the bakery! The ponies would never think of looking there."

"They would eventually," I pointed out, "How about we keep her in the bakery until we come up with a better idea."

Fifteen minutes later, we were surrounding Prim and taking her to the bakery. The ponies would have to get through us to get to her. Sadly enough, they saw her. Their reaction was not what I expected though. Well, I did expect them to ask her for a command, but it was what came next that was a surprise.

"Leave and never come back," Prim said, "Never harm the citizens of District Twelve again".

They obeyed, and left. One of them punched Glimmer as they left and knocked her unconscious.

"Hey!" Prim shouted.

"You said to never harm the citizens of District Twelve again. She is from District One." The pony said and trotted off.

~Katniss Everdeen

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

"Hey fire buddy!" I said and gave Clove a hi-five.

"Fire buddy?" Peeta asked.

"You see, in the Hunger Games book I am known as the Girl on Fire. In Ponyville, Clove is known as the Fire Goddess. So that makes us fire buddies!" I said.

Peeta didn't seem to get it, "Oh, well anyway we don't have any ideas for our fanfic!"

I thought about it for a second, "We could ask the Careers for an idea."

"Hey, whats up?" Marvel asked as he walked over to Peeta.

"We are trying to come up with an idea for a story that includes all of us," Peeta said, "Have any ideas?"

"Hmmm..." Marvel thought, "You could write a story about eating cookies!"

Peeta and I looked at him with blank expressions.

"Just trolling you! Trololololol! Ask Clove, she always has great ideas." Marvel said.

"Hey Fire Buddy!" I waved at Clove to come here, "Me and Peeta need to write a story that includes all of us. Have any ideas?"

Clove thought for a second, "Yeah, I do. Here it is..."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! YAY I AM EVIL!<strong>

**Well, not that evil. I am going to post the next chapter today.**

**GUESS WHAT? In school we have to do stand up comedy. I think I am going to ace this!**

**REVIEW OR THE PONIES WILL SET YOU ON FIRE AND ROAST MARSHMALLOWS!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello I am back!**

**ENJOY!**

I do not own the Hunger Games no matter how hard I wish I could write as amazingly as Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>Katniss and Peeta were trotting along in the meadow, trying to come up with an idea for our fanfic. We knew that any ideas we would come up with would be extremely lame so we decided to ask the amazing Clove who always had an idea. Clove was amazing to us, everybody wanted her and she was more perfect than Chuck Norris. She was basically Chick Norris.<p>

When we found her, she was helping the poor, combing Prim's hair and throwing knives at a target and hitting the bulls eye every time.

She was so amazing, everybody knew that. Cato had a huge crush on her, but knew that she was too perfect for him.

"Clove, we are not worthy to be in your presence but we need to ask for your help," Katniss begged.

"What would you like help with?" Clove asked in a friendly matter.

"We need you to come up with an idea for a fanfic that Katniss and I need to write," Peeta said.

"Oh, here is an idea..." Clove started to give them an idea, but was intterupted by Katniss.

'Why did I let you write this chapter! You are ruining the fanfic!" Katniss shouted.

"Well, I did give you the idea to write about what happened starting when the computers got here!" Clove pointed out, " And I am not ruining the fanfic, I am merely telling the people reading this how awesome I am!"

"Yeah, well you are turning yourself into a Mary-Sue," Katniss said, "Nobody likes a Mary Sue!"

"No I am not, I am turning myself into a Chick Norris which is different!" Clove insisted.

"Mary-Sue!"

"Chick Norris!"

"Mary Sue!"

"Chick Norris!"

"CATFIGHT!" Marvel yelled and came barging into the room.

"You do realize that we are not in a room, right Marvel?" Peeta pointed out.

"Oh, let me retype that..." Marvel said.

"CATFIGHT!" Marvel yelled and ran over.

"Better..." Peeta said.

justttt thennnnn the amzingly beatiful glimmerrrrrrrr walked into the room, "sup marvel"

"Glimmer, can you please translate everything you say from now on into english?" Marvel said, "because I don't think that many people here speak glimmerish"

"Fine..." Glimmer pouted.

That second, the amazing, super hot man who beat up Chuck Norris in five seconds walked into the room, "How is it going," Cato asked.

Clove giggled, "You're hot Cato!"

"Hey!" Clove was annoyed, "I never said or typed that. Who typed that?"

Cato gave her a sheepish smile.

"Never. Do. That. Again." Clove gave him a murderous look, "Got it?"

"Got it" Cato smirked, looking as hot as ever.

"You are not as hot as you think you are Cato," Clove rolled her eyes.

"I know, I am even more hot than I think I am!" Cato smirked again.

"No you aren't!' Clove said, "Period."

"Katniss," Prim walked in, her eyes big, "I'm hungry."

"I don't have time to go hunting right now!" Katniss said.

Glimmer reached into her pocket and pulled out a cookie, "Here you go!"

Prim's eyes widened, "a COOKIE!"

Finnick walked in, "Katniss, did you know that when someone eats a cookie for the first time, they join the Dark Side?"

Katniss' eyes widened, "PRIM! DON'T EAT THAT!"

"Okay..."

Annie joined them, "Guys, what is a keyboard?"

Delly joined them, "It is what you are using to type, stupid!"

Gale ran up to Katniss, "What idea did you use for your fanfic Katniss?"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "You already know Gale!"

Gale pointed to the computer, "But they don't know yet!"

Katniss sighed, "Fine. I decided to write about what happened since we got computers here in District Twelve. And I believe that the readers already know that!"

"3...2...1..." Cato counted down.

"KATNISS READS FANFICTION IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Next chapter will be the thank you's!<strong>

**REVIEW OR GLIMMER WILL NEVER TRANSLATE WHAT SHE IS SAYING EVER AGAIN!**

**~Gizzygirl**

**Or what if I really am Katniss? You will never know for sure... (Evil laughter)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again!**

**This chapter is mainly for thank you's but I will try to keep it in a chapter format. So yes, in a way you are getting another chapter of Katniss Reads Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV (I'm going to miss writing that...)<strong>

"Woah!" Marvel said, "You guys have a lot of reviews!"

"I'm guessing that it is because I showed up," Clove flipped her hair then burst out laughing at her OOCness.

"No, it is because of ME!" Finnick pointed at himself.

"We need to thank these people!" I said.

"We can message each of them 'Thank you for your review'" Peeta suggested.

"No, that would just take forever," I said.

"How about writing up another chapter?" Gale suggested.

I thought about it, "Sure, but it would be one pretty long chapter."

* * *

><p><strong>Clove POV<strong>

Okay, so Katniss told me to write something about how many people alerted this fanfic. 141! That is amazing! Is it because of me?

Okay, this is way to short so I guess I'll just take a look at what you guys had to say about me in your reviews...

HUNGERGAMES1: Don't attack me with knives, Clove!...

Don't worry Hungergames1. I won't attack you because you are the only person who mentioned me so far. Well, I haven't read all of the reviews yet but if I did I would be sitting here for hours. It is unbelievable how many reviews there are!

Hey guys, remember long ago when if you reviewed you would get an email from me or one of the other careers? Well, here it is!

To: Random reviewer

From: Clove

Subject: Knives

Hello! Since I doubt that anyone will actually read this, I will talk about knives. Knives are beautiful. Knives are sharp. Knives are deadly. Knives are mine. Knives are awesome. If you are actually reading this write the word Knives in your review. Knives are awesome. Knives are mine. Knives are deadly. Knives are sharp. Knives are beautiful.

Okay, if you actually read that then you just wasted your time because I am going to begin the actual email now.

YOU GUYS ON ARE CRAZY!

Me and Cato? Together? A couple? NO WAY!

~Clove

* * *

><p><strong>Cato POV<strong>

Okay, so Katniss just forced me to write something about how many favourites there are to this fanfic. Normally, she wouldn't be able to force me but she was holding her bow and arrow. I know how deadly she can be with that so here I am, writing this while Katniss has a bow and arrow ready.

Man, she really wants you to get thanked. To bad that she is LAZY and won't write this ON HER OWN!

(10 minutes later)

I still can't believe that Katniss knocked me out with a punch... Anyway, there are 141 favourites to this fanfic. Thank you. I couldn't care less, but thank you. Apparently 141 favourites means a lot to Katniss and Peeta.

Anyway, Clove is telling me to send an email to you so here it is...

To: Random reviewer

From: I'mhotterthanFinnickOdair (Or so he thinks...)~Clove

Subject: Review

Er... Hi.

I don't really have anything to say...

Um... bye...

~Cato

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer<strong>

I AM SO MADDDDDDDDDDDD! Clove is making me translate everything I say! Why, WHY!

Anyway... So apparently this fanfic got 45 115 hits. Woohoo...

I would be a lot more enthusiastic if I were allowed to write in glimmerish, or at the very least American...

I'm going to skip the email and see what you guys have to say about me in your reviews...

Wetstar:Glimmer's diary killed some of my brain cells -_- but the rest was AMAZING!

Skittlesgirl99:Yeah, I could hardly read Glimmer's diary without a few of my brain cells dying. I can never get those fatal grammar mistakes out of my head. *shivers*

PeetaTucci:Tellll glimmmmerrr sheess all likie aweesome...

Redwolf11:Glimmer certainly is... interestingggs...

Wow! Lots of reviews about me! I only picked out some of them though...

First of all, how did my diary kill your brain cells? And what grammer mistakes? What is grammer?

Yay! I am aweesome and interesttingggs! I HAVE A FAN BASE!

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel<strong>

Okay, I really don't feel like writing this because I have a meeting with Trollface the Tree in ten minutes... But here I go anyway...

Wow... 26 author alerts (Note the sarcasm) *yawn* Thank you guys. I am sure that Katniss and Peeta would really appreciate it. Me on the other hand, I couldn't care less...

Lets see what you guys have to say about me...

Redwolf11:Marvel is my fav Career, I'd love to get a email...

Zoeeee:She got trolololed by Marvel!

Crazy Cresta:I think Marvel should like Delly and her trap him in ponyland with Annie and no food but cookies then pinky pie fall in love with Marvel &then Gale freak out, & kidnap pinky pie & put her in his closet & ship Marvel back 2 district 1...

Me? Like DELLY? HECK NO!

I LOVE trollololing people!

And to Redwolf11, YAY! YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER! HERE IS YOUR EMAIL!

To: Redwolf11 and other random reviewers...

From: MarveltheTroll

Subject: Hello!

Hello everyone! Thank you for the review...

Er.. I have no idea what else to say so...

Off to spear practice! I am going to use my spear against Trollface the Tree so that I will be the biggest troll in all of D12!

~Marvel

* * *

><p><strong>Delly and Annie<strong>

"Okay, so I have no idea how we are supposed to start this..." Delly said.

"How about we offer them cookies?" Annie suggested.

Delly's eyes widened,"Who's cookies did you steal this time?"

"Yours."

"YOUR GOING TO PAY!"

(30 minutes later)

"I told you? I'm sorry!" Annie said.

"Let's just get this over with!" Delly growled.

"Okay, so there are 29 people who put Katniss and Peeta on their favourite authors list. Good job!" Annie said.

"Okay, now Annie, do you realize that Finnick is MINE?" Delly asked.

"But he told me that he was mine yesterday!" Annie said.

"He is in denial Annie. When will you learn? He just thinks that I'll turn him down if he asks me out." Delly thought for a second, "Annie, could you ask Finnick out?"

Annie looked confused, "Sure, but I thought that you wanted him to yourself,"

"I do! You ask him out then I'll show up to the date and he'll realize what he has been missing out on!" Delly said.

"Okay, but I'm not sure if that would work..." Annie trailed off and sat in a hunched position.

"Wow, she is such an idiot..." Delly walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Finnick<strong>

Okay, so I was told that it is my job to thank the reviewers. First of all, 760 reviews? Wow. Katniss and Peeta will jump for joy when they hear this. First I am going to look for reviews about me, then we'll thank all of the reviewers.

Jaide00

Yay! A Fininick hug!

(Delly #2)

Skye

Yes! Finnick is going to hug me!

(Delly#3)

Bestizs-Kara-Tori-2012

YES! THE SEXIEST GUY(Beside's Peeta) EVER JUST HUGGED ME.

I LOVE YOU FINNICK ODAIR.

Oh. I'm sounding like Delly

(Yes you are Delly#4)

Time for thanking reviewers! (This is going to be long. If I left you out, tell me!)

3598152,

**Usernames beginning with A**

A,AddictedToTheScript, **Is their music good?**

agentwolf1322,

Akela Victoire,

allib2000,

AlliumBanner,

almbookbuyer,

Amanda Katniss Granger,

Amber,

AMelodySoundsLikeAMemory,

AngelsandTributes123,

AnnieStarMellark,

anon,

Anonymous Pegasister,

aquachick521

,Ari, **:D****  
><strong>ariathebrave,

ArtemisKey,

Ashlynarosablack,

Awesome,

**Usernames beginning with B**

baby-new-year,

BanjoEyes,

Bestizs-Kara-Tori-2012,

bghkl,

Bianca666,

Billy Bob Joe,

binhle,

blue wrackspurts,

BowserBoy129,

Box Pig,

Bright Eyed Soul Sister,

**Usernames beginning with C**

Cami,

Caroline Idina Fabray,

CassandraSnakeCharmer,

CHEESCAKE1398,

Chocobo ProdoCo,

chonella1046,

cirqudufreakrules13steve,

Crazy Cresta,

cricketstick,

**Usernames beginning with D**

Dandelions,

dayanna15,

Delly is AWESOME js

,DifferentGenres-SameStory

,District12KatnissandPeeta,

Don't have an account,

Dutchman89,

**Usernames beginning with E**

Edward Haters, **Can I join the club?**

EllaNightmare,

EmGleeFreak,

emilyroorose,

EmmaRizCool,

emoHippy1

Eye of Sapphire,

**Usernames beginning with F**

Faery X Queen,

FantasyIsLife,

FemaleMusketeer,

FluffyBunny2k11,

FlyingTiger6599,

FullDarkNoLight,

**Usernames beginning with G**

Gen,

Gia,

girlonfire68,

GraceEllieXx,

**Usernames beginning with H**

haha

,Heather

,Hey,

house-elf7,

hunger games fanatic,

HUNGER GAMES IS MY OBBSESSION, **HUNGER GAMES IS MY OBBSESSION TOO!**

HungerGamesfanatic1,

HungerGleek,

**Usernames beginning with I**

I Am Mrs Hutcherson

,ilypeeta

,In The Loft,Intelligent Goddess 371,

Isabel,Isabella Katniss,

It's Mellarkable,

It's So Clovely, **CLOVE IS AWESOME!**I

WriteStuffWithWordsInIt,

izzebelle,

**Usernames beginning with J**

Jaide00

,JamiBunni577

,Jesse7517, **My first reviewer!**

JuliaGlyn99,

Justmeagain123,

JustPuttingThatOutThere,

**Usernames beginning with K**

Kat Nikaolaevsky

,KatnissMellark

,KatnissWriter

,Kato rules,

khadija

,KialaniEvans,

kitakrunch

,kizi541,

krazygurl54321,

**Usernames beginning with L**

lalala445, **Your reviews are awesome!**

Lamb stew and Cheese buns

,lauren,

lauren7690,

Lexicon04,

LightIsTheKey14

,Lisa

Liveera,

LizTheBookNerd, **I am a book nerd too!**

LOL

,lollipopskii,

lolyy

,Love Dolphin,

LoveIsBlindness

,loveu5missu6

,Luna Kelly,

luv this fan fic,

LuvsDumbledee97,

**Usernames beginning with M**

Malteer247

,Malteer247

,MangekyoMasta

,MarilynMonroeRoocks

,Master Noble,

may6578,

Meadowshine

,micmic022

,Miso-Awesome,

missloquaciouswriter

,Mockingjay99,

Mrs. Scotty McCreery

,Musicislife2727,

Mustaches,

**Usernames beginning with N**

Nannon-Shell

,Nat,

Nikita,

NONONONONONONO,

Notinyourlifetimehoney,

Nutella Girl,** Nutella is AWESOME!**

**Usernames beginning with O**

OK,

Olivia5k5,

**Usernames beginning with P**

Peace Love Owls

,peeta lover XD,

Peeta loves me,

PeetaFinnickLover,peetalover

,PeetaLoverxD

,PeetaLuver1,

peetamellarkbuns

,Peeta'sCupcake,

PeetaTucci,

Person

,pie eater 3001,** Your username is awesome!**

pie,

PingPong101,

Prep School Cool

,PrimRueandMadge

,PurpleBoo,

**Usernames beginning with Q**

QisaQ,

Queen Of Derp,** I remember that I burst out laughing when I first saw you username!**

**Usernames beginning with R**

radio-dammit

,RaikouPuppy

,Rainfeather97,

Rawrme2day

,ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead, **I'm read and write but mostly write!**

Rebyll,

Redwolf11

,Regan,

Reni Readiris,

Rose Hunter,

**Usern****ames beginning with S**

seastar97

,SecretChamp

,ShineTheTribute,

SilentMockingjay

,SilverNight92

,SingingGal,

skittlesgirl99,

Skye

,Smile Laugh and Be Awesome,** THAT IS MY NEW MOTTO!**

soco,

SoupieLuv

,Stunningfire

,sunnydayz111,,

**Usenames beginning with T**

teacherannie,

TeamGale,

teampeeta4ever

,TeamPeetaandKatniss

,teampeetaforever

,TeamPeetaGOFINNICK,

texan4life,

Thaiartfromcp14,** Hello my biggest fan**

**!**The Girl Who Was On Fire

,The Magic of the Night

,thegirlonfire'sBFF,

TheHungerGamesWriter,

TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters,

Theonechance

,ThexBoyxWithxThexBread

,torgan1999

,tvd1002,

**Usernames beginning with U**

UDFlyers,

UhNonOMiss

,Untoldtitan27,

Uradimus Q. Darwin

,Usernameless,

**Usernames beginning with V**

vlad980

,Vote4EmmatheFuturePrez, **Sure!**

**Usernames beginning with W**

WeirdMe2000,

wjjmwmsn5,

**Usernames b****eginning with X**

xX Girl on Fire Xx **What is the point of the whole xx before and after your username thing? Can someone explain it to me?**

,XxFreeOatmealxX,

xxRoseVanAlenxx,

xx-Rue-xx,

xx-Twisted Fantasy-xx

,XxWinterFallzxX,

XxxPaperHeartzxxX,

**Usernames beginning with Y**

yo,

**Usernames beginning with Z**

Zoeeee

,ZoeNightshadeRocks,

* * *

><p><strong>Gale<strong>

Hello people of Fanfiction! Katniss told me that I could just look at reviews of what people had to say about me. Apparently, there are a lot!

_Redwolf11:NO GALE! DON'T LISTEN TO THE PONIES!_

Why shouldn't I?

_AddictedToTheScript:_

_LOL! I reviewed :) You really wouldn't be so cruel as to tell Gale that I'm not a pegasister?_

*Gale walks in*

Gale: YOU AREN'T A PEGASISTER!

Me: Of- of course I am Gale. Wh-whatever gave y-you that idea?

*Burns My Little Pony DVDs*

Gale: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Me: N-nothing

*Runs for my life*

WHY WERE YOU BURNING MLP DVD'S? Just kidding, I'm over that now.

_PrimRueandMadge:_

_Sorry Gale my ipad was veing slow! Ill send in pinkie pie finds the magic waterfall book! SPARKLES INCLUDED PINK SPARKLES!_

Sparkles? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Okay, just to let you guys know, I may be over MLP, but I still like Pinkie Pie. She is going on a date with me! Not willingly of course, I asked Prim to give her a command to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta<strong>

Okay, before I write what Katniss told me to write, wow! Amazing support on this! I never thought that this fanfic would get noticed!

Okay, now it is time to thank the authors who let us use their fanfics.

Thank you to for letting us read Peeta Mellark Facebook Stalker. (Even though I didn't want to...)

Thank you to Skittlesgirl99 for letting us read Broken Fairytale.

Thank you to PrimRueandMadge for letting us read Haymitch Babysits. (Where did you come up with that idea? I mean, Haymitch BABYSITTING? He's a drunk!)

Thank you to DifferentGnres-SameStory for letting us read The Ally That I Fell in Love With.

Thank you to TeamPeetaandKatniss for letting us read Katniss and Peeta Without Panem.

Thank you to pie eater 3001 for letting us read Only One. (Delly in the Hunger Games? Awesome!)

Thank you to emilyroorose for letting us read Quarter Quell: 3rd to be exact.

Thank you to jennycaakes for letting us read Unexpected.

Thank you to Peeta Tucci for letting us read Forever Everdeen. (That fanfic was awesome!)

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss<strong>

Okay, now time for the special thanks.

**Redwolf11** I always look forward to your reviews! You are honest, and every author needs an honest reviewer!

**Skittlesgirl99** Whenever I see one of your reviews, I smile.

**AddictedToTheScript** Your reviews are normally so funny! I look forward to them!

**Bowserboy129 **Thank you for the idea of writing an SYOT.

**PeetaTucci** Your reviews are awesome and I'm always flattered when you write about Katniss reading Katniss Reads Fanfiction in Forever Everdeen.

And last but DEFINITELY not least...

I have no idea how, but you inspired me to write Katniss Reads Fanfiction with Peeta Mellark:Facebook Stalker. When you first reviewed, I was soooooo excited. I had never thought that you would read this fanfic!

Okay. So no I (Katniss) have something to say. You guys always say that you want me and Peeta to be together. Well, IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Also, an explanation to why we didn't write about the Annie performance. We just finished performing it a while ago, and Madge was practically THROWING herself at Peeta. So for the scene where Grace and Mr. Warbucks dance together I stole her costume and danced with Peeta. He didn't realize that it was me until we started dancing. It was awesome!

You guys were right, he IS the one for me!

~Katniss Everdeen (GIRL ON FIRE!)

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sad! I never wanted to end this, but I am out of ideas.<strong>

**I remmeber when I first wrote this I told myself that I would finish this even if it got no reviews. I never expected to get this many! This is truly awesome!**

**I feel like writing a sequel but I'll need support. I have no ideas, remember? So I'll put up a poll on my profile regarding writing a sequel.**

**Just something else that I have wanted to tell you guys. CHECK OUT THE MY MUSIC SHOW ON YOUTUBE! IT IS AWESOME! If you have an account on Youtube, could you write GG (for GizzyGirl) in your comment? I just want to know how many of you actually read the authors note. If you don't have an account, then just tell me what you thought of it in your review.**

**Here is the link to the first episode:**/watch?v=rdJoTTYKCvc**  
><strong>

~Gizzygirl


	31. Sequel news

**Just an update about the sequel, I'm so sorry but it's not happening. I have moved on from fanfiction and I am attempting to write a novel. I'm probably not going to publish it, maybe I'll put it on fictionpress if I really like it. If you would like to read it on Fictionpress mention it in your review. If enough people want it I'll post it, if you don't want it I'll keep it to myself. It's going to be set in the future, kind of a Hunger Games/Divergent dystopia style thing. If you want to know more let me know and I'll PM you.**

**Lots of Finnick hugs!**

**~Gizzygirl**


	32. 3 years later

So...

It's been 3 years since I finished this fanfiction. To be completely honest I forgot that it existed. I had the idea for this fanfiction in grade 7, so it's kinda horrible. Kinda is an overstatement. It's absolutely dreadful.

Soooooo updates on my life, obviously I don't use fanfiction at all anymore. I've moved over to a writing site called Wattpad where you can write original stories, if you wanna check out some of my stuff there my account is called leggo_my_eggo (looooooook I'm shamelessly advertising myself isn't that great?)

I'm pretty sure at this point it's obvious that there won't be a sequel, sorry to disappoint. But if you ever wanna know what happened to anyone in this story feel free to PM me and I'll fill you in.

Last but not least sorry for all the threats in this for not reviewing. Middle school me needed serious help why did I even think that would be a good idea.

I hope you have an AMAZING day and thank you all so much for supporting my first attempt at writing a story!


End file.
